The Catch
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: When Ben makes his proclamation for the VK's to attend Auradon Prep, his parents agreed on the condition the VK's work for the families their parents wronged. The VK's are welcomed to Auradon with the students throwing a welcome party. But the morning after Jane finds herself in an unexpected place. In the end will Ben grant the VK's their freedom? Will become Ben/Mal, Jane/Carlos
1. King Adam's Condition

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own descendants. Just most of the plot for this story and additional characters I may add in.**

 **This story will include scenes from the film, no copywrite or infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: I should also add that there will be a fair few OC AK's in this story. Some from my other stories and some completely new ones. So I have merged two of my ideas together I've decided to name the story 'The Catch' as it will feature that idea more then the other one. But I will be extending the second idea into a sequel to this if there is enough interest. This chapter will include the opening scene from Descendants with with some obvious differences.**

Ben hated having to do this. Standing on this podium type this for hours on end to be fitted for a suit was just unnatural. Instinctively the young prince and soon to be king started twirling his signet ring around his finger. He had become so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he was doing it until someone spoke.

"Stop fidgetting would you!?" The other teen exclaimed. "I'm sure they will like your idea for your first proclamation." She told him. Ben couldn't help but smile at her even though he was worried about how his parents would react.

"I hope so." Ben said to the brunette opposite him. He looked to his sister and saw her shoulder length hair was in a side plait. Noticing as usual some of her hair had escaped and fell at the side of her face in loose ringlets. She had the same hair and eye colour of their mom but she was tall like their dad. "Do you think I'm making a mistake with this, Bree?" He asked. He was beyond nervous about telling his parents what he had decided.

Bree couldn't help but sigh at this. Her brother was so worried about becoming King he second guessed himself constantly. She couldn't help but worry about how he would cope after his coronation. This is why she had scheduled her dress fitting for earlier in the day while Ben was attending to some paperwork so she could help her brother to keep calm. "Not at all, Ben." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What you're proposing is amazing. Even if they disagree to start with, I'll back you up." The prince smiled at his sister. He could always count on her to back him up.

The pair would have continued talking but where interrupted when their parents walked into the room. "How is it possible you're going to be crowned king next month?" King Adam asked as he and Queen Belle walked into the room and towards their children.

"Hi Dad." Ben and Bree answered in unison.

"They're turning sixteen dear." Queen Belle told her husband as she moved to pick up a discarded piece of clothing. She hated her childen leaving their clothes lying around.

"Sixteen!? That's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Adam told his family and the tailor working on measuring Ben for his suits. This statement caused Belle to scoff at her husband.

"Um... You decided to marry me at 28." The Queen informed him.

"Well it was either you or the tea pot." Adam said earning him a playful slap from his wife, while the two teens chuckled at their parents antics. Their parents had been married for 27 years now and still joked around like a set of teenagers.

Ben glanced at his sister, who gave an encouraging nod, before looked back at his parents. This was th epart he had been dreading but he knew it had to be done and he knew his sister would support him no matter what. "Mom? Dad?" He called to them, gaining both their attentions. "I've decided on my first official proclamation." He told them. The older couple shared a smile with each other but Ben wasn't paying attention. As they turned back to him he carried on talking. "I've decided the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance... To live here in Auradon."

Ben and Bree watched as disbelief fell on their dad's face while their mom gasped, dropping the item of clothing she held in her hands. "Everytime I look out to the Isle I feel like they've been abandoned."The young prince and soon-to-be king stated. As he stepped down off the podium, much to the annoyance of the tailor, Ben shared an encouraging smile with his twin sister.

"The children of our enemies? Living amoung us?" King Adam asked his son. Pointing out the window in the direction of the Isle. Ben couldn't help but let out a small relieved sigh. He had thought his father would have a worse reaction then this.

Both Ben and Bree watched as their mom turned to face their dad. "I gave you a second chance." She stated shocking the two children. Neither could believe their mom was supporting Ben like this. Especially when it came to do with something about the Isle. They saw their dad's facial expression soften a little bit. "Who are their parents?" She asked her son, turning back to face him.

"Cruella De'Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen..." Ben began to list before stopping for a breath and standing a little taller, he knew this one wouldn't go down very well. "and Maleficent." He stated. A whimper came from behind him as the tailor jumped at the name and quickly left the room. The two teens watched at their parents faces fell. Ben had known this would take some convincing but he was drawn to Maleficent's daughters name for an unknown reason.

"Maleficent!?" Adam shouted causing both teens to flinch slightly. Neither had ever heard their dad shout like that. Even Belle jumped slightly. She hadn't heard Adam like this since he had been a beast. "She is the worst villain in the land." He stated like his children didn't know who Maleficent was.

"Their children are innocent!" Ben shouted back to his dad, shocking his mother and sister. Letting his own 'beastly' anger out slightly. "They deserve a shot at a normal life!" He told his father. Both staring at each other. Bree knew this wouldn't end well and Belle placed a hand on her husbands arm in an attempt to calm him.

Thankfully her plan worked a little bit. "I will not hear of it." Adam told his son, his voice a little calmer.

"Ben's right though dad." Bree said, noticing her older twin brother was close to loosing his temper competely. She watched as Ben threw her a grateful look while her dad looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "How would you feel if we were blamed for what you did when you were tramsformed into a beast?" She asked her father. She was hoping to have him see reason but she knew by the look on his face it wasn't working.

"That is completely besides the point." Adam said.

Bree let out a frustrated sigh. "No. That's exactly the point." She told her father. Trying her hardest to keep her own anger at bay. "They have done nothing wrong to anyone yet they are trapped on the Isle like villains. How can you justify keeping them their when they have done nothing wrong!? Yes, their parents commited horrible crimes but that was before they were born." She passionately explained, hoping her dad would come to his senses as she moved to stand next to her brother.

The two teens watched as their dad seemed to wrestle with his decision. After a few minutes he turned to Belle next to him, who was nodding. The two semed to be having a conversation with their eyes before Adam turned back to face his two teens. "Okay but I have one condition." He told the teens. Ben and Bree nodded for him to continue after exchanging a glance. "The four teenagers you plan on bringing over from the Isle must work for the families their paretns wronged."

Ben shared a look worried look with his sister. Neither teen liked the idea of the children coming here to basically act like slaves but it was that or their dad would reject the idea all together. "Fine." Ben told their dad. The teens watched as Adam held his hand out to his wife and escourted her out of the room. "I don't like that idea." Ben told his twin sister once the door was closed behind their parents. He turned to face her and saw she looked as happy about it as he felt.

"I know but after your coronation you can always change it." Bree said, causing Ben to nod to her. As always his sister was right. She was like the voice of reason he carried with him. The pair couldn't help but look out of the window towards the Isle. The two just hoped the four Isle children would accept their invitation and would fit in well.

 **Author's Note: As you can see this story will mostly be The Catch but will contain parts of my other idea where I have merged them together. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Reactions

Later that day found four teens on the Isle of the Lost and they couldn't believe what they had been told. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos sat in Mal's bedroom after listening to Maleficent's crazy arsed plan to get Fairy Godmothers wand, silently fuming by what they had been told. All four of them hated the idea. But the silence was broken by the leader of the quartet.

"What the hell!" Mal exclaimed to the group. "How could anyone think we would want to go to Auradon!?" The purple haired teen was fuming with the idea of leaving to attend Auradon Prep with a bunch of prissy pink princess' and princes. She hated the idea. Although she had to admit the thought of finally pleasing her mother and getting Fairy Godmothers wand appealed to her. But she hated that she would have to tolerate the people who imprisoned her, her friends and their parents on this god forsaken isle.

"No idea." Carlos mumbled as an answer. The youngest of their 'gang' had been moody since they had been told the news. It wasn't that he didn't necessarily want to go but Auradon had Carlos' biggest fear there. Dogs. The white haired boy was deathly afraid of the four legged creatures and hated the fact that he would be going to the place where he had been told, from his mother, they ran free and ate boys who didn't behave.

"They didn't even give us any time to prepare." Evie stated. She was looking forward to being around princes but not looking forward to leaving the place she had grown up. Sure the Isle was horrible, filthy, smelly and disgusting but it was still home for them.

"Yeah they literally tell us the night before the car is coming to get us. What's all that about?" Jay asked his friends. While Mal was the leader of the group Jay was the oldest, being a year older then Mal and Evie but two years older then Carlos. He was in agreement on his dislike for going to Auradon but it wasn't like any of them really had a choice in the matter. Their parents had already agreed to them going and the car would be there the next day.

"No idea." Both Evie and Mal stated together. Jay couldn't help but roll his eyes at them. If he didn't know better he would say they actually were sisters the way that acted around each other sometimes. "Can't be that bad there though right?" Evie asked her three friends. "I mean what's the worst they could tell us to do?"

Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blue haired girl in front of her. "Did you hear anything after your mom told you to find a prince?" She asked. As Evie shook her head Mal found herself growing annoyed at the girl. "How could you not have heard that!?" The purple haired girl exclaimed. "They're making us work for the people our parents 'wronged'!" She shouted at the confused looking teen, sneering the last word not liking that they had been told their parents had wronged the 'heroes'. Mal couldn't help but think that if the royal couple had simply invited her mother to the stupid christening then the Evil Fairy wouldn't have cursed Aurora and would have been quite happy with ruling the Forbidden Forest and playing stupid jokes/curses on the three good fairies to wind them up.

Evie face quickly changed from confused to outraged. "What!" She shouted. "That's just not fair! Why the hell are we being punished for something that happened before we were even born!" She continued to rant to the three teens sat in the room with her. The blue haired girl had been preoccupied at the thought of finding the perfect prince while in Auradon she hadn't listened to a word Maleficent had said afterwards. But the thought of meeting and working for Snow White made her blood boil but worried her at the same time.

"Yeah, we know. But what can we do? Our parents are forcing us to go and this came from the royal family. Once we're there we can hardly refuse a royal command, can we." Jay explained. They knew he was being truthful but it bothered them all none-the-less. Jay hated the idea of working for Aladdin, Carlos was terrified of working for the Radcliffe's since they owned 101 dalmations, Evie was both angry and worried at meeting and working for Snow White and Mal completely loathed the idea of working for Sleeping Beauty.

"I guess you're right Jay." Carlos agreed with him.

Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boys. "Yeah but it won't last long. Just until we can get that wand and release our parents. Then they can't force us to do anything." Mal reminded them.

"Hopefully we can get it done quickly. Then we might not even have to meet them, let alone work for them." Evie stated and the other three teens were quick to agree. They would get the wand fast as they possibly could and get the villains freed so they would be able to do as they pleased, after finally being able to make their parents proud. Mal looked down at the spell book in her hands, her mother's dragon symbol on the front, and hoped this would be enough to please her mother. Maybe she would finally earn her full name by doing this.

Back in Auradon, Ben and his sister Bree were in Ben's study reading the responses from his letters. The young prince had written to Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine & Aladdin and Roger & Anita about his proclamation and his fathers condition/catch. Neither teen was happy about their father's condition and neither was their mother. Belle had visited the teens and suggested they write to the families and set out some rules so the four teens wouldn't be taken advantage of and used like slaves. The three of them would be a lot happier after Ben's coronation when he can change the condition and give the four Villain Kid's a normal life.

Three of the letters were quite positive. They agreed to the young prince's rules and were happy to follow them. They didn't want the children to feel degraded, used and for lack of a better word enslaved. As the two siblings thought, those responses had come fro the Radcliffe's, Snow White and Aladdin & Jasmine. But the fourth response, which was supposed to be from Aurora, came from Queen Leah instead. And she certainly wasn't happy about them inviting Maleficent's daughter over to Auradon, let alone having to allow the girl into their home. How she got Aurora's letter the two teens didn't know but now they had to contend with an unhappy Queen Leah, which is never anything good.

"Should we just ring her and get it over with?" Bree asked her brother. Neither teen was looking forward to this, which is why they had sent the letter to Aurora in the first place. She would have been calm and accepting about the whole thing. Now they have to handle an angry and upset Queen Leah.

"Yeah." Ben sighed his response and dialed the number for Castle Beauty, placing the phone on speaker so they could both hear what was being said. Since the letters had both Ben and Bree's names on them Bree wouldn't leave her brother to deal with the old Queen himself. She was pretty sure if she did he would say something he would regret and she didn't want that to happen a month before he is coronated.

After a few rings a very unhappy voice answered the phone.

" _Hello, Queen Leah speaking."_ She said down the phone.

"Good afternoon, Queen Leah. It's Prince Ben and Princess Bree." He informed the woman. Bree had to say, she was impressed. He had adopted their fathers no nonesense telephone voice, seemingly without even thinking about it.

" _I assume this is a response to my letter?"_ She asked the teens. Bree rolled her eyes at the phone. She hated the Queen Leah spoke down to them whenever they had to make conversation and her granddaughter Audrey could be just as bad. But Audrey she tolerated since Ben was dating the horrid girl. She knew Ben wasn't happy in his relationship with Audrey, she could see it in his eyes but far be it from her to tell him to end his relationship.

"Yes." Ben stated. The two teens shared a look before Ben turned to the phone again. "I'm afraid this is not up for negotiation, Queen Leah. Maleficent's daughter will be coming tomorrow and per my fathers request will be working for your family. Due to this my rules will be followed to ensure they aren't treated unfairly." He told the woman.

The two teen royals heard her sputtering slightly down the phone. Clearly she had thought they would change their minds due to her letter. "Fine." Was the only thing the teens heard before the other woman hung up. Ben ended the call from their end and turned to look at his sister.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Bree stated, before the two began laughing at the older woman's reaction to being told she wouldn't be getting her own way this time. The two had noticed this reaction before and honestly they thought she was worse them a child. If the pair had their way they wouldn't deal with her anymore but with them being royals and Ben dating the woman's granddaughter they didn't have a choice.

"Bree?" Ben called gently to his sister once he had stopped laughing. He watched his sister instantly stop laughing and turn to face him once more. "Think you could help me with this?" He asked as he slid a piece of paper over to her. "I can't figure out who to have the girls sharing with." The young prince explained his problem. The brunette princess nodded and looked over the paper.

"Place her" Bree said as she pointed to one of the names. "with Ellie, and her" She carried on, her finger moving over to the second name. "with me." She said. It seemed like a simple solution to her and wasn't sure why her brother hadn't thought of it.

"You sure, Bree?" Ben asked his sister. Seeing her confused expression he continued. "I know both you and Ellie like your space. I'm sure we can find a spare room so they cam be roomed together." Ben sugested as an alternative. It wasn't that his sister rooming with a VK bothered him, because it didn't, but his sister loved being able to do what she wanted when she wanted. She wouldn't be able to do that with a room mate.

Bree sighed slightly at her brother. "Yeah, Ben. I'm sure." She told him. "They're going to have a hard enough time here as it is. They're moving away from everything they know to a strange place. Leaving them by themselves would probably scare or worry them more them sharing with us." She explained to the soon to be king. "This way we can make sure there's no problems with them being bullied or anything. Plus they'll have someone they can talk to and can help them."

"Okay." Ben responded before taking the paper back and scribbling the room assignments down, ready for tomorrow. The two released a breath. Everything was not set for the arrival of the villian kids, they just hope it all goes well and wont end in disaster.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. I know not much happens but it's where I went while writing. Please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think x**


	3. Arriving In Auradon

It was now Saturday morning and the VK's had just climbed into the limo on the Isle of the Lost. As the limo began to drive away from everything they had ever known each VK became lost in their own thoughts and paid no attention to what their parents were shouting to them. The four teens panicked as they came to the edge if the island and the car didn't stop but Evie quickly noticed it wasn't a trap it was indeed magic. As Mal turned to look out of the window she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body. Even though she had never experienced it before Mal knew it was her magic, her mother had warned her what would happen once she got passed the barrier. The purple haired fairy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boys as they continued to fight over the sweets on the shelf in front of them.

"You okay, M?" Evie asked the purple haired girl causing her to turn and face her friend/pseudo sister. "You looked like you'd spaced out." She informed the teen.

"I'm fine E. Just hoping we can get that wand before I have to meet that family." Mal told the blue haired girl sat on her right. She wanted to completely this quickly for two reasons; first she could stomach the thought of actually meeting Sleeping Beauty, second she really wanted her mother to be proud of her for a change. The purple haired teen couldn't actually remember a time in the sixteen years she's been alive that her mother had been proud of her, so she really wanted to be able to pull this off.

Both girls turned their attentions to the passing scenery. "It's beautiful." Evie stated quietly and Mal couldn't help but agree (in her head of course). But Mal knew it wouldn't last long. She had seen the Forbidden Fortress, her mother's old castle, while looking for the Dragon's Eye and the teen had no doubt once her mother had hold of Fairy Godmother's wand she would waste no time in making sure Auradon looked the same. Dark and gloomy. An involuntary sigh escaped her lips but thankfully none of the others had heard her. Evie's eyes were fixed on the view outside the limo and the boys had begun fighting over a piece of fabric she hadn't even noticed before.

Mal shuffled to the edge of her seat as she felt the car pull to a stop and shot a curious look at Evie as the cheers from outside could be heard. The two girls saw the door open, they assume due to the driver, and couldn't suppress their grins as the two boys literally fell out of the door. But Mal quickly schooled her features as she moved to climb out of the car next, Evie following fight behind her. The young fairy scanned the people standing around cheering but they all quietened as they noticed the boys wrestling and shouting.

"Guys! We have company." She whispered to the boys as she noticed a small woman dressed in blue walking through the band and towards them, with three people behind her. Thankfully the two stopped at hearing Mal's voice and Jay immediately stood before practically pulling Carlos up with him.

"Just clearing up." Jay stated with a forced smile and fake cheerfulness in his voice. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes as she moved to stand between the boys, Jay on her right and Carlos on her left. Evie moved to stand on Carlos' other side and the quartet stood facing the older woman and three teens who were only a few steps away.

"Leave it like you found it and by that I mean just leave it." The older woman stated with a chuckle. Mal couldn't help but smirk as the grin fell from Jay's face as he turned and threw the items he was carrying back into the limo. Slowly and a little sulkily Jay turned back to face the woman. The three other VK's knew he was annoyed he couldn't keep what he had found but they knew it wouldn't be long before he stole something else that had taken his interest. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." The woman introduced herself and that caught Mal's attention immediately. Mal and Jay shared a quick look before Mal looked back at the woman.

"The Fairy Godmother?" She asked. Mal knew who it was but wanted the woman to confirm it. This was proving to be easier then she had thought it would be. "As in Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo?" Mal questioned, moving her right hand as if it was holding a wand. The young fairy also noticed the three teens smile at the woman.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-You know it." Fairy Godmother responded to the younger purple haired fairy. Mal immediately carried on speaking now she had confirmation this was in fact who she was looking for. It seemed to good to be true but she wasn't about to let the opportunity go by.

"Yeah. You know I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella, when you just appeared." Mal said, while Jay nodded his agreement in the background. "With that sparkly wand, and that warm smile," She carried on causing Fairy Godmother to smile at her. "And that sparkly wand." Mal repeated. She knew she was probably laying it on a little thick but she didn't care right now.

"Aww." Fairy Godmother responded as Mal glanced at her three siblings. "That was a long time ago." She told the younger fairy. "And as I always say, don't focus on the past our you miss the future." She told the group of VK's making a hand gesture that caused them all to jump slightly but Mal menaged to force a smile onto her face.

The quartet's attention was quickly diverted to the only guy behind Fairy Godmother as he stepped forward the two girls beside him, both of which were brunette, following. "I'm Ben." He introduced himself.

As he opened his mouth to say something else the tanned brunette to him left spoke. "Prince Benjamin." She stated. "Soon to be king." Mal could tell the girl was rather excited by this fact but could tell she was more excited for herself then for Ben. She couldn't help but discreetly roll her eyes at the girl. She didn't even know the girl and already disliked her. Mal knew she would end up coming to blows with this girl and the VK in her was immensely looking forward to testing her magic on the prissy girl.

"You had me at prince." Evie said stepping forward. "My mom's a Queen which makes me a princess." The blunette stated as she curtsied to the boy. Again Mal rolled her eyes. They hadn't been here five minutes yet and Evie was already throwing herself at the nearest prince.

Mal's attention was drawn back to the prissy brunette as she scoffed at Evie. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you." She stated, grinning at the way the smile fell from Evie's face. Mal immediately glared daggers at the girl for hurting her sisters feelings like that. Who the hell was this girl to tell Evie she isn't a real princess!?

"That was completely inappropriate!" The longer haired brunette told her quietly but Mal somehow heard it. When her magic had been activated her hearing must had grown more sensitive due to being half fairy.

"This is Audrey." Ben introduced the prissy brunette to the quartet of VK's but once again Audrey cut off what else he was going to say.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." She stated. Mal immediately understood why the girl was excited for Ben becoming King. It would mean she would be Queen should she marry him. The purple haired fairy glanced at Evie and saw she had her head down a little and looked like she was about to cry from what this prissy pink princess had said to her. "Right Benny-boo?" Audrey asked as she grasped Ben's hand. None of the VK's missed the eye roll the other brunette sent in Audrey's direction and they all shared a glance with one another.

"This is my twin sister Bree." Ben introduced the longer haired brunette, who smiled at the four teens.

Fairy Godmother then grasped Ben and Audrey's wrists gently. "Ben, Bree and Audrey are going to show you around." The older woman stated. "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She exclaimed as she pushed Ben and Audrey's arms forwards effectively separating their hands. "But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother rambled quickly before turning and walking away, the band following her. The four VK's smiled awkwardly at the three royals in front of them before Ben, with Audrey clinging to his arm and Bree a few steps behind him, walked towards Jay.

"It's so, so, so good to finally meet you all." Ben said before grunting a little as instead of taking the outstretched hand Jay punched the prince's chest. "This is a momentous occasion." He continued as Mal grasped his outstretched hand and Bree shook hands with Jay. Ben met Mal's green eyes with his own teal ones and for a second it was like time stopped for the two teens. Both felt a jolt flow through them, originating from where they were holding each others hands. Mal quickly pulled her hand back unsure of what happened and this finally shook Ben from his thoughts. "And one that I hope will go down in history..." He carried on as he shook Carlos' hand before gently shaking Evie's, Bree following his actions behind him. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." He finished and Bree couldn't help but roll her eyes again at her brother's over the top speech while Mal found she couldn't fight back a sarcastic retort.

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal stated causing Ben to move so him and Audrey were once again stood in front of the purple haired half fairy. Bree stayed stood near Evie watching. She had seen the look in her brother's eyes as he looked at the purple haired girl and she knew Audrey had as well. This would be interesting.

"A little bit over too much?" Ben asked the girl in front of him. For some reason she seemed really familiar to Ben but he couldn't work out why.

"A little more then a little bit." Mal responded, a genuine smile gracing her lips causing confused looks from Evie, Jay and Carlos. They had no idea why their friend/sister was acting like this, she never had before.

Ben returned her smile before answering with "Well, so much for my first impression." This caused Ben and Mal to share a laugh and they locked eyes once more. Audrey scowled at the pair, tightening her grip on Ben's arm slightly, while Bree smiled at the pair. The purple haired girl may be a VK but the brunette princess couldn't help but think she would be a better girlfriend for Ben then Audrey. She would have to see how things go between them, maybe she could help they realize they like each other and get them together.

Audrey broke Ben and Mal's little bubble when she spoke. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" She asked the half fairy but didn't bother waiting for a response before she carried on talking. "Yeah, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." She stated causing Mal's eyes to widen at the realization of who this prissy princess was. "Oh." Audrey continued, ignoring Mal's response to her and looked at the other three VK's before explaining. "My mom's Aurora, Sleeping..."

"Beauty." Mal stated finished Audrey's sentence for her. "Yeah, I've heard the name." Mal told them. Once more forcing herself so smile although this one was a little more evil them the previous ones. "And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the entire world, but my mother, to their stupid christening." Mal told Audrey.

"Water under the bridge." Audrey responded.

"Totes." Mal said before her and Audrey shared a clearly fake and forced laugh. As the awkward laugh came to an end Bree decided to break the uncomfortable tension that had settled between the girls.

"So since it's Saturday how about we show you guys your dorms then maybe tomorrow we can show you around properly?" Bree asked the VK's as she moved to stand next to her brother. The four VK's nodded to her, approving since they needed to get together and plan how they were going to get the wand. "Okay." Bree continued. "Mal. Evie. You two come with me I'll show you where you'll be staying. Jay. Carlos/ Ben will show you your dorms." The brunette princess told them.

The VK's looked at the school and saw three doors. Double doors in the centre that they assumed were the main doors and two single doors on either side of the school. Ben turned and headed toward the door on the far left trying to get Audrey away from Mal before anything else was said. Ben noticed Jay and Carlos followed him without question and since Audrey refused to let go of his arm she walked with them as well.

"I should tell you that unfortunately you guys won't be staying in the same room." Ben told the VK boys as they walked away from the girls. Jay and Carlos shared a worried look with each other but before they could say anything Ben lead them into the school and down a long corridor. "So these are the boys dorms." He explained and the boys kept their focus on where they were going so they could find their way back out.

After a few minutes Ben stopped outside a wooden door, forcing Jay and Carlos to stop as well. "Carlos, this is your dorm room." The prince stated as he pushed open the door. Inside They saw a tall boy sat at one of the desks. "This is Doug, your room mate. Doug, this is Carlos." He introduced them to each other. "Think you could help Carlos settle while I show Jay his room?" He asked the taller brunette boy, who nodded back to him. Carlos slowly walked inside and Ben closed the door behind him, hearing the two boys start to talk to each other as he did.

Jay was surprised when Ben stopped at the next door down. He shot the prince a confused look but before anything could be said the long haired theif entered the room. He had been expecting his room mate to be inside like Doug had been but found the room empty. He looked around the room before turning back to Ben. "You room mate is Aziz. He is Aladdin and Jasmine's son." Ben explained and Jay couldn't help but gulp at this information. Of all the people he could have been sharing a room with they pick his fathers enemy's son. Jay just couldn't believe his look but turned his attention back to Ben as he spoke. "Aziz thought it might be better for you to settle in a little before you met him. He'll be back later."

The thief nodded and when Ben and Audrey left he released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He decided to wait for a few minutes then go get Carlos and find the girls. Hopefully they were sharing a room so they would have somewhere private to plan to get the wand. If they weren't then they would have a little bit of a problem because they couldn't risk any of the Auradonians overhearing their plans.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Bree, Evie and Mal watched as the boys left with Audrey in tow. Mal was beyond relieved the prissy princess had left because she seriously wanted to punch the girl. Although she may use the girl for some 'harmless' magical experiments. Hey, no one gets away with hurting her sister. Once the three boys and princess entered the school Evie and Mal turned back to face Bree.

"Follow me guys." Bree told them before leading them to the door on the far right of the school. In a few minutes the three girls were through the door and Bree led them down a corridot similar to the one the boys had just walked down. But She stopped after only passing a few doors. "This is your dorm Evie." She stated as she opened the door. Evie walked into the room and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Everything was pink and frilly. Mal wanted to be sick from the sight alone and mentally prayed her dorm wasn't like this.

"This is amazing." Evie stated as she turned on the spot to get a view of the full room.

"I'm glad you like it." Bree responded and Mal couldn't believe Evie actually liked this. To Mal it was like a living nightmare. "Your room mate is Ellie. Her mom is Queen Elsa. She's out sorting some stuff out but you'll meet her later on and she'll give you the other key to the room." The brunette explained to which Evie simply nodded. She was too distracted by the room to answer verbally even when Bree told her they would leave her to settle in.

Mal followed Bree further down the corridor and was surprised when the princess didn't stop until they were outside the last door in the corridor. She gave the princess a quizzical look when Bree handed Mal a key and beckoned for her to unlock the door herself. Slowly, making sure to keep an eye on the brunette, Mal opened the door.

As the door swung open Mal was pleasantly surprised by the color scheme. The room was decorated in blue and yellow instead of pink, much to Mal's joy. She didn't think she would cope with living in a pink room. She walked slowly into the room and noticed Bree had followed her in. "So, who am I rooming with?" Mal asked the princess as she looked around the room. She didn't see anything that would give away who her room mate was.

"Me." Bree stated. Mal turned to face the brunette and found she was actually serious. "I hope you don't mind?" She asked the purple haired girl. She hoped the other teen would be okay with it. From the way Mal obviously disliked Audrey and the way Mal handled her brother's girlfriend she knew she would get on well with the girl and had made the right choice telling Ben to have Mal placed in her dorm room. She certainly didn't mind sharing her room and with who Mal's mother was she would need someone to look out for her, although Bree was pretty sure her brother would be looking out for the purple haired teen also.

"No. It's fine." Mal responded. She kinda liked the princess. Mal thought Bree seemed to have a little VK attitude in her but she hoped the boys had a room together otherwise things just got more complicated. "Anyway, I'm going to go find the boys." Mal told the brunette moving to get by the princess.

"This is their dorm numbers." Bree stated, as she smiled and held out a folded piece of paper to the purple haired girl. "Go back out the way we cam to the courtyard and through the door we saw them go in earlier. It'll take you straight to the boys dorms. Then you just need to find the right room." She explained.

"Thanks." the half fairy said before grabbing her backpack off her bed (it had her mother's spell book in it). She then rushed out of the room and pulled Evie from her room after making sure the blue haired girl had her mirror, before the pair headed to find the boys. If they could get this planned and executed tonight then Mal wouldn't have to endure anymore of this constant niceness that the people of Auradon, minus Audrey of course, seemed to have going on.

 **Author's Note: So I know this had some parts from the film in. I tried to change them best I could but some of it had to be left in. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Welcome To Auradon Prep

A few hours later found night time settling in and the four VK's were sat in Evie's empty dorm room after dinner planning how best to get the wand. Evie's mirror had shown them Fairy Godmother's wand was in the museum and they had agreed to sneak out after curfew, break into the museum and take the wand back to their parents. "So were agreed on this plan?" Mal asked and the three other teens nodded to her. It was then they heard footsteps getting louder. "Crap!" Mal exclaimed as the four of them rushed to cover the papers and such that were detailing their plan.

They managed to gather everything and hide it in Evie's bedside cabinet just as the door opened to reveal a long blonde haired teen about Mal's height. "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise at finding the four of them in the room. "Hi. Which one of you is Evie?" The blonde asked and smiled upon seeing the blue haired girl raise her hand. The four VK's watched as the girl pulled two keys out of her pocket before she separated them and held one towards her new room mate. "I'm Ellie. Here's your key to the dorm." She said smiling as Evie took the key from the blonde.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you." Evie responded, placing the key on top of her bedside cabinet.

"How come you guys aren't getting ready?" Ellie asked the group causing them to exchange confused glances. "Ben didn't tell you did he?" She asked causing the four VK's to shake their heads at her. "Some of us have thrown organised a party for you to welcome you to Auradon in the cafeteria. He was supposed to tell you so you could get ready." The blonde explained to them.

"Okay, thanks." Evie responded. "We will meet you there once were ready." She told Ellie. The blonde teen nodded before leaving the room again. Once the door was closed Evie ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out four garment bags. She placed one on her bed before handing the others to Mal, Jay and Carlos. "Here, change into this." Evie stated as Mal took the bag. She shot the blue haired girl a skeptical look before opening the bag and finding a purple leather dress.

Mal couldn't help but scoff at the sight of the dress. She had no idea why Evie would make this for her since she point blank refused to wear dresses, the half fairy much prefared her black leather trousers and combat boots. "No. Not a frigging chance." Mal stated. "When did you even have a chance to make these?" She asked as she noticed the clothes Jay and Carlos had pulled from the bags they had been given.

"Last night." Evie answered her sister. "I thought we might need some clothes to help us fit in a little better until we could get the wand." She explained to her siblings.

The purple haired half fairy sighed at the same time Jay did but before either one could say anything Carlos spoke up. "She's right, guys." He said, agreeing with Evie. "We need to keep a low profile until we can get Fairy Godmother's wand. We can't do that if we turn up to the party in our Isle clothes."

"Fine." Mal reluctantly agreed but shared a pained look with Jay.

The long haired thief pulled Mal a little closer to him and turned away from the other two. "Don't worry Mal. We will make it interesting." He said showing her the flash he had hidden in his coat pocket. The two shared an evil smile with each other before Mal nodded her agreement to him. Jay may have just made this party the most amusing thing they would see while here in Auradon. She couldn't wait to see the Auradonian children, who likely had never drunk alcohol in their life, unknowingly getting drunk off their arses.

The two boys headed into the bathroom to change while the girls quickly changed into their dresses. Evie even persuaded Mal to allow her to curl her sister's purple hair. Within half an hour the four VK's were dressed and ready to attend this party. The half fairy would have much rather used tonight to get the wand but considering the party was being held for them, it would raise to much suspicion if they didn't go.

It took them about half an hour but they eventually found the cafeteria. Mal found herself smoothing down her dress, much to the amusement of her three siblings. For some reason the purple haired teen was nervous but she had no idea why. She quickly schooled her features and made her face appear neutral before leading the VK's into the room. The quartet were immediately greeted with cheers and they all noticed the large sign reading 'Welcome to Auradon Prep'. The four smile at the group of Auradon students gathered in the room, most looked rather happy but a few looked pissed. The four VK's noticed some kind of sound system in the far corner of the room and all the tables had been pushed against the walls to make room for everyone. They were all surprised by the amount of people that had turned up.

Bree noticed as soon as Mal walked into the room Ben's eyes didn't stray from her. Unfortunately the princess also saw Audrey had noticed who her brother's eyes had settled on and she wasn't looking pleased about it. Bree had never seen such hatred in the eyes of the girl before and she couldn't help but worry this would reflect how Mal would be treated by her. After all for the next few weeks her purple haired room mate had to 'work' for Audrey and her family. She knew Aurora would be fair no matter what but the same couldn't be said for Audrey and Leah. From the look in Ben's eyes though she knew it wouldn't take much for him to ask Mal out, she just had to get rid of the power hungry, prissy princess he was currently dating and give him a gently push towards the purple haired half fairy.

The brunette princess watched as Mal's eyes met Ben's briefly before she looked away. Bree quickly realized it would be Mal that would need the most convincing but decided to let it be for tonight. The royal siblings watched as the Auradon students went back to enjoying the party now the four VK's were there and the quartet who had just arrived headed to the punch bowl as Lonnie turned the music up. Mal poured the four of them a cup of punch after which Evie dragged Carlos off somewhere. Where the half fairy and thief didn't know but it provided them the perfect opportunity. Jay quickly poured the contents of the flask into the punch before the two turned to face the party. As the two turned around Bree and Ben finally tore their gaze away from the VK's and turned to talk to the people who were trying to get their attention.

It was then Mal noticed where Evie and Carlos had disappeared to. They where talking to a tall boy and a short brunette girl. Mal quickly deduced from her dress the short brunette was Fairy Godmother's daughter and she couldn't help but smile involuntarily at the way they were looking at each other. They seemed to be getting along quite well. Her gaze then left the two and she looked at Jay who was still stood beside her. Although his focus was on something else entirely. She looked in the same direction and immediately realized what he was staring at. Bree was stood a little bit away from Ben talking to Ellie, a tall, brunette, chinese girl and a tall brunette with golden/reddish highlights in her hair but Mal couldn't work out which one Jay was more interested in.

Not long after Jay walked over to a different group of girls and began dancing with them. Mal couldn't help but laugh at him, on the isle he had always flirted with the girls but they always shot him down. It seemed like these girls were eating it up but his gaze still kept flickering over to the four girls he was looking at earlier. The half fairy just wished she knew which one he was looking at.

As the party progresses Mal can't help but chuckle at the now obviously drunk teens. Even Evie and Carlos were tipsy now. There was only a hand full of still sober people. Mal was obviously one of them, Jay was still perfectly cober as well. There were two other teens who were sober, Ben and Bree, who had been drinking bottles of coke instead of the punch. Although Mal did notice the more drunk Audrey became the less she bothered with Ben and the more she flirted with Chad. The young half fairy couldn't help but be intrigued by Ben's lack of response on the matter though. Even Bree was glaring daggers at the prissy princess but Ben didn't seen to care.

After as while Bree tore her gaze from the annoying princess who was unworthy of dating her brother and she noticed Mal was sat off to the side of the room, alone. The anger left her eyes and was replaced with a mischievous glint. She quickly moved back over to her brother who was also stood by himself. Before she could even speak to Ben though he cut her off. "I don't want to talk about her, Bree." He told his sister while gesturing at his girlfriend who was flirting with his best friend.

Bree followed his hand gesture and her gaze once more settled on the princess who certainly didn't deserve someone like her brother. She couldn't help but growl at the girl as she flirted more intently with Chad. "It's not about her." Bree growled out before turning back to face her brother. "I was thinking maybe you should go sit with Mal. She looks lonely over there." The brunette princess told her brother. They both looked over to see the purple haired fairy sat sipping her drink looking around at everyone. Ben nodded to the long haired brunette before making his way over to the purplette sat across the room.

Mal for her part was lost in the process of people watching. She couldn't believe Audrey would treat Ben like that. She didn't know why but she felt like she knew Ben from somewhere and she knew he had a good heart. How the prissy princess could treat him like this she didn't know but she couldn't wait to use the annoying girl as target practice with me magic, what the brunette said to Evie earlier was still fresh in her memory. Her gaze fleeted around the room and settled on Evie who was still talking and laughing with the tall boy from earlier. The purple haired teen spotted Jay making his way towards her new room mate. She noticed Ben was moving away from his sister but she kept her gaze on her older brother. The purplette watched as she held his hand out to the brunette princess silently asking her to dance. Mal was sure her brother would get shot down so she was surprised when Bree nodded to the long haired thief, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to lead her onto the makeshift dance floor. Smiling the half fairy then tried to find her younger brother in the crowded cafeteria but couldn't find him. As her eyes scanned the room she also noticed the daughter of Fairy Godmother was missing as well and she couldn't help but smile.

The half fairy hadn't noticed anyone had sat next to her until the person spoke causing her to jump slightly. "How come your sat here by yourself?" Ben asked. She turned to face him and for a second she forgot they were at a party surrounded by others, much like earlier when they had first met. Only this time she was the one to break their locked gaze.

"I'm not really a fan of parties." Mal admitted to the soon to be king. "People tend to avoid me thanks to my mother." She said. She had no idea why she had just admitted that to him, it had just slipped out. But somehow she found she didn't really regret telling him. It was like a part of her knew she could trust him even though she really didn't want to trust him.

"Well, maybe it'll be different now you're here." The teen prince told her. He had to admit this had been a worry of his when he had spoken to his twin sister about bringing the Isle children over, that people would treat them different and alienate them because of what their parents did. Bree had pursuaded him things would be fine but after what happened between Mal and Audrey earlier he was more skeptical them ever.

"Maybe." The half fairy responded. It was strange but she had felt more at ease in the last few minutes sitting here and talking with Ben then she had since she walked into the party hours ago. She didn't even know how long they had been there since there wasn't a clock in the room and she didn't have a watch or phone. Mal noticed Ben was about to speak again but he was cut off by the doors of the cafeteria opening.

Both Ben and Mal turned to find Fairy Godmother had just walked in. "Children. Children!" She called over the music and Lonnie cut the music, causing all attention to turn to the older fairy stood in the door way. "I know it's Saturday night and you're all having a good time but it's past midnight and well past curfew. Time to head back to your dorms." She told them all and everyone immediately started to leave.

"I better go make sure Jay and Carlos know their way back to the dorms." Ben said to the purple haired teen. Mal simply nodded to him, having seen Evie and Bree walking her way. "Maybe we could talk some more tomorrow?" He asked her. They hadn't been talking for long but the young prince found he was quite comfortable in her presence and enjoyed talking to her.

"Sure." Mal promised him before he left and she stood as her sister and room mate came beside her. She smiled at them before heading off. They passed Jay and Ben, and Mal overheard her brother telling the prince Carlos had already gone back to his dorm. Maybe Mal had been wrong and her brother was simply tired and headed for an early night. She shrugged it off as her, Evie and Bree passed Fairy Godmother who was waiting in the doorway while everyone headed off to bed. Mal just hoped she and the others could pull their plan off tomorrow for the wand, she didn't want to stay here longer then necessary. The longer she was here the more likely it was she would have to meet Aurora and the rest of the family, not to mention having to deal with the prissy pink princess known as Audrey.

 **Author's Note: So I am thinking of having a romantic interest in the works for Bree but I'm unsure who it should be, what do you guys think? Jay? Chad? An OC? I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Executing Their Plan

10am the morning after the party found all the teens of Auradon Prep sleeping peacefully, except for two. One of the teens was already awake panicking while the other tossed and turned in his sleep, clearly having a nightmare. Upon waking Jane had been confused and panicked to find she was in her bed but instead of being in her usual confy pyjamas alone she found her self not wearing anything curled into an equally naked Carlos. As quickly as she could without waking her bedmate Jane had got up and threw on the first set of pyjamas she could find.

The 15 year old had never been more happy to not have a room mate. Usually she hated having the room to herself but today she welcomed it. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened between her and Carlos last night and the more she thought about it the more she remembered from the night before. Jane noticed Carlos was now slowly waking from his nightmare and quietly slipped into her adjoining bathroom. As a general rule people didn't like her and she wanted to save herself the rejection/heartache of the boy she actually liked telling her last night was a mistake.

Carlos however woke with a different view of things. He bolted upright in the bed he was sleeping in, jolted away by his nightmare about his mother. The white haired 15 year old rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room. It wasn't a room he recognised at all. It was filled with pink. Then the memories from last night came rushing back to him. He could remember everything clearly, since he had saw Jay spike the punch he had gone easy on the drinks. The tech head knew everything that happened between him and Jane and couldn't help but smile at the thought. He would never admit this to anyone but he had fallen for the daughter of Fairy Godmother the moment he had laid eyes on her. Almost like love at first sight. But he shook that thought from his head immediately. He has been in Auradon barely a day and he was already talking like one of those damned heroes.

His eyes scanned the room but he didn't see the short brunette anywhere. Carlos' heart and smile fell as he thought she probably regretted last night and was either hiding in her bathroom or had left earlier so she didn't have to see him. Slowly, since he was still very tired, he got up and threw on his clothes from last night. Quietly he left the room and headed to his dorm, thankful he didn't see anyone else on the way. He let himself into the dorm room he shared with Doug before changing into some pyjamas and climbing back into bed to get some more sleep. Today would be a long day.

By the time the all the students of Auradon Prep were up and awake, most nursing hangovers, it was mid afternoon but most of the student population were still back in bed by dinner time. The four VK's had decided after dinner to enjoy the evening air and try to recap their plan one last time. Which is why they were sat at one of the tables in the picnic area but they had quickly gotten off topic.

Evie, Jay and Carlos were currently talking about the party last night and who they had spoken to while Mal had decided to read through her mothers spell book and memorize some helpful spells. Evie and Jay had finished telling each other how their nights had gone when a shrill, forced laughter was heard from near the school. The four VK's turned to find Ben walking their way with a laughing Audrey practically attatched to his arm. Remembering last night Mal could stop her eye roll at the prissy pink princess earning her amused yet confused looks from her siblings.

"What!?" She demanded to know still glaring at Sleeping Beautys daughter.

"We were just wondering what Audrey had done to deserve such a look." Jay answered for the trio. Evie and Carlos nodded their agreement so Mal explained what she had seen the annoying girl do at the party and how Ben saw her but didn't seem to care. "Okay we're villain kids and even we aren't that spiteful." The long haired thief stated.

"So we aren't currently planning to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and release the villains?" Carlos asked the other boy, while the girls laughed. "Because I would call that pretty spiteful." The white haired boy stated. Jay simply shoulder barged the younger boy before joining the others laughing.

Evie sighed after the laughter had died down causing all three VK's to turn and face her. "Mal's right though. It's not fair to Ben what she did and probably will keep doing. Even if he doesn't seem to mind." The blunette said. "Isn't there anything we can do?" She asked a mischievous glint in her eye. To anyone else it would appear Evie simply wanted to cause trouble but Mal saw right through that and could tell it was revenge for what she does to Ben.

"Maybe." Mal stated before turning to look at the brunette princess once again. An evil grin spread across Mal's face as with a flick of her fingers the four teens watched as purple sparks shot from Mal's hand and hit the prissy princess. The VK's watched as numerous zits/spots and small rashes spread across the princess's face and shoulders causing them all to grin evilly. Ben turned to face his girlfriend and his face turned to one of shock as he saw her face. The four teens couldn't hear what he said to her, but they watched her pull out a compact mirror before screaming and running away. At this the four VK's couldn't hold their laughter back any longer.

The four VK's spend the day exploring the grounds of Auradon Prep until right before curfew when they all head back to Mal's dorm. They had overheard Ben and Bree discussing the fact they would be staying at the castle tonight so the four of them decided Mal's dorm would be the best place to hide out until they could sneak to the museum without being seen.

It didn't take long before it was past midnight. Mal stuck her head out of her dorm room door to check the corridor and upon seeing it was safe she stepped out and beckoned the others to follow her. Quickly but quietly the four teens made their way out of the school and across the grounds. With the help of Evie's mirror they were able to navigate to the museum without much difficulty and around half hour later they were walking around the museum to get to the back door.

Looking through the window in the door they saw a security guard watching several computer monitors. The Vk's scanned the room and their eyes immediately zoned in on the spinning wheel in the middle of the room. "That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked through his laughter. "Yeah, it's kinda dorky." Carlos added earning them both a glare from the purple haired half fairy.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she pulled her mothers spell book out, opening it to the page she needed. She quickly scanned the page for the correct spell to activate the spinning wheel. However, instead of finding one she found two and she wasn't sure which one would work so she decided to try them both. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." The half fairy recited from the book. She raised her head to look back at the guard who turned to face the spinning wheel but other wise didn't move let alone prick his finger.

Mal couldn't help but look a little annoyed it hadn't worked but her attention was drawn from her thoughts when Jay spoke. "That went well." He stated barely containing his laughter. He and Carlos shared a laugh before the white haired boy added, "I got chills." At this neither boy could keep their laughter in earning them a glare from the daughter of Maleficent.

"Okay. You know what?" Mal said lifting her hand to shut the two laughing boys up. Her eyes once more scanned the page and landed on the second spell she had seen. Thankfully the two boys took the hint as she began to speak again. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." The half fairy read aloud before once more turning to look at the guard. This time the guard stood as if in a trance and walked to the spinning wheel, pricking his finger on the spindle. Istead of falling to the floor to sleep the four VK's watched as the guard yawned before laying next to the spinning wheel and going to sleep. "Not so dorky now huh?" Mal asked looking rather smug as Jay and Carlos stared in awe at the sleeping security guard.

The half fairy's hand moved to the door handle so they could enter but she found it locked. She began frantically pushing the door a few times hoping it would open but it remained firmly shut and locked. "Stand back." Jay stated as he took a fair few steps back.

Evie watched as Mal's eyes fell back to the book. "Make it easy, make it wuick. Open up without a kick." Mal recited causing the doors to fly open just as Jay performed a running jump at the door to kick it open. The half fairy and princess couldn't help but laugh as Jay landed on his arse. "Coming?" Mal asked as she playfully kicked her brother, while her and Evie continued to laugh. Carlos helped Jay up off the floor and the four teens made their way past the spinning wheel and down the corridor.

After a while they climbed the stairs that they were greeted with and continued to follow the corridor. What they found made them stop in their tracks. There, in front of the four teens, was large statues of their parents. Each teen had their eyes trained on their respective parents statue as they took a few steps forward. "Mommy?" Evie asked, her disbelief clear in her voice.

"Killer." Jay stated.

"I'll never forget mother's day again." Carlos said, as he eyes the statue of his mother surrounded by dalmations. Mal remained silent, her eyes fixed on the statue of her mother. She didn't know what to think about this. The purple haired teen read the plaque next to the statue and couldn't believe what she was reading. Sure her mother refered to herself as the Mistress of all Evil and she had heard her mothers versions of what had happened but part of her always thought she was making it more evil then it was. But reading this she knew her mother wasn't.

"Well the wand's not here. Let's bounce." Jay said, Carlos and Evie followed him out of the room but Mal stayed where she was. The teen hadn't even noticed the other three had left the room, she was just so lost in her own thougths.

A few minutes later Evie came back into the room to find Mal in the exact same position they had left her in. "Mal. I found the wand, let's go." Evie said before turning and leaving the room again. This brought Mal from her thoughts and she finally turned away from her mother's statue and ran after the blue haired teen.

She followed Evie until she found the boys looking over some kind of balcony. Moving next to them she looked over and couldn't suppress her smile. There, one floor down, was Fairy Godmothers wand. Looking at the other three she saw matching smiles on their faces, their plan was working they just had to get passed the force field surrounding the wand and they were set. The purple haired half fairy laughed lightly as she ran through the double doors to the groups left, which she could see stairs through. The other three followed her without question.

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could and were immediately met with the sight of the wand as they entered the room. Mal, Evie and Carlos leant on the railing around the wand while Jay slowly walked around to the other side. Mal couldn't help but think this was a little too easy when she noticed Jay sliding under the railing opposite them. "Jay, don't." Mal said as he reached his hand out towards the wand and force field.

"Jay, stop!" She shouted at the long haired boy but he continued to ignore her, grinning. "No! Don't!" Mal tried once more but it was too late. Seconds later his hand touched the forcefield throwing him back over the railing. A loud siren began sounding through the museum casuing Mal, Evie and Carlos to cover their ears.

"A force field and a siren!?" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's just a little excessive." Jay stated from the floor. It was then they heard footsteps coming closer. It seemed the siren had woken the guard and he was coming to investigate. The four teens ran back through the museum hoping the guard would be coming a different way and thankfully they managed to get back to Maleficent's spinning wheel with no issues. Carlos answered the ringing phone as the other three ran out of the museum and lied, pretending to be the guard and telling the man on the other end of the phone it was a false alarm.

Evie ran back and shouted of him before the guard could find him and the four started running back towards Auradon Prep, with the help of Evie's mirror. "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal stated/complained as the four ran, annoyed their plan hadn't worked and they would have to think of something else now. They just hoped no one noticed them missing or they wouldn't even get a second try, they would be sent back to the isle before they could get their hands on it.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. Again the last part is a scene from the film but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Bonding

That morning each VK had been awoken by their room mate except for Mal. Since Bree had spent the night at the castle Evie had knocked on the door to wake the purple haired fairy up. Once Mal was awake she couldn't help but worry about the night before. She just hoped no one had seen anything or they would surely be in deep trouble. She brushed off her thoughts and got ready.

Their first lesson had gone smoothly, they supposed. There had been a few little hiccups in their Remedial Goodness 101 class with the boys ending up play fighting but Fairy Godmother had simply suggested something called Tourney. The boys had both said they would sign up for try outs before the four VK's had been dismissed and Mal had spoken to Fairy Godmother's daughter in the girls bathroom before she attended the rest of her classes for the day. After all their lessons the four VK's were sat in Evie's dorm room relaxing. Mal had just finished telling Evie, Jay and Carlos how she had manipulated Jane into thinking she wasn't pretty enough, by changing her hair and a few carefully worded statements, and to ask her mom to use her wand to change her looks. The younger half fairy had even agreed to invite Mal should her mother agree. It was far too easy in Mal's opinion.

"How could you do that!?" Carlos asked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud but he simply couldn't stop himself.

Mal scoffed at his question. "Because it's an easy way to get the wand." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why do you care anyway?" She asked. The purple haired girl could tell he had a thing for the daughter of Fairy Godmother but she hadn't been expecting this reaction from him. Maybe things went a little deeper then she originally thought.

"It's just that the more people we involve in the plan the more chance we have of getting found out." Carlos lied. Internally he grinned at having thoguht up such a believable lie so fast. He couldn't tell the three other VK's what had gone on between him and Jane. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it but he would have to admit he really liked the short haired girl and he couldn't do that. They had always been taught feelings like that were nothing but a weakness, and he couldn't appear weak in front of anyone.

"He may have a point." Evie said, backing Carlos up. The only reasons he was, was because she was pretty sure the real reason for his objections were because he had feelings for her. Much like the blunette was sure Mal had for Ben, not that her purple haired friend would ever admit to it though.

"Urgh, whatever." Mal stated before standing from her seat on Evie's bed and walking to the door. "See you later." She said before heading out of the room and towards the main part of the school. She walked to the one place where she could loose herself and hopefully not be bothered. The library. Only Evie knew of her love of books, it wasn't something she tended to broadcast on the isle, due to her mother saying reading wasn't evil and therefore Mal shouldn't be doing it.

A few minutes later Mal found herself walking into the library. As people had been doing all day, as she walked in everyone's eyes turned to look at her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. Honestly, the way they looked at her you would think they had never seen another person before. Slowly she walked over to the corner furthest away from everybody and began browsing the books on the shelf. She immediately realised she was in the Auradon history section and couldn't help but search for one book inparticular. After a few minutes of looking she came across it. Sleeping Beauty.

Slowly and carefully she pulled the book off the shelf before she sat on the chair behind her. After reading the plaque near her mother's statue she couldn't help but wonder what Auradon's 'official' version of her mother's story was. Once she was semi comfortable she opened the book she had chosen and quickly became lost in the words on the page, unaware of the person discretely watching her.

An hour later found Mal looking for something else to read. She had finished reading Auradon's version of her mother's history but didn't feel like going back to her dorm and facing the world and student population. This was her second day here and she was already hiding in the world of books, like she often did on the isle. Sure she had a task to accomplish but surely a bit of reading couldn't hurt inbetween right. It was then the purple haired half fairy came across another book she couldn't help but pick up. Beauty & The Beast.

She immediately sat down in her previous seat with it. As she opened it and began reading the first page a voice startled her from the book. "Strange book choices." The voice said. Looking up she found herself looking at her room mate, Bree.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked as she placed the book down on top of the one she had already read.

"Well I wouldn't expect to even find the daughter of Maleficent in a library, let alone find her reading my parents story and Sleeping Beauty's story of all things." Bree explained with a smile on her face as she sat opposite the purple haired fairy. Bree had seen the inquisitive, curious look of the fairy's face as she began reading and couldn't help but think of her mother, Belle, looked when she was reading. The princess couldn't help but think that the half fairy would fit into her family very easily and much better then Audrey had. Her mother had never said it but Bree was pretty sure she didn't like Audrey, merely tolerated her for Ben's sake.

Mal shrugged at the brunette princess. "What can I say, it's something I've always enjoyed." She stated, returning the brunette's smile. For some reason the purplette found herself relaxing whenever she was around the princess and her brother, although she had no idea why she felt this way. If she had to explain it, then she would simply have to say that whenever she was with Ben she felt like she was home. Like she was safe.

Bree chuckled at how much like her mother the girl in front of her was. "Nice to hear. So how are you guys settling in?" Bree asked the purple haired teen. She felt bad that on their first night in Auradon she had to stay at the castle leaving Mal by herself. It was the exact thing she had wanted to avoid which is why she had told ben to have Mal room with her, in her dorm.

"Fine, I suppose." Mal told her. "It's a big change from living on the isle. Not having to steal so we can eat or having to fight to get through the day." Mal said, not realizing she had said that out loud and Bree didn't want to draw attention to it. Although the princess felt her heart ache a little at just how bad they had been livin before Ben's proclamation to bring them over. She would have to mention this to Ben, maybe it would get Ben and Mal a little closer and her brother would finally ditch Audrey once and for all.

Sending a sad smile in the half fairy's direction she decided a change of topic was necessary and knew just the thing. "So I heard a runour that Audrey's face magically broke out in zits and rashes yesterday." Bree said, and she didn't miss the small smile that formed on Mal's face as she said this.

"Really?" Mal asked. "How strange." She stated but her smile only grew the more she thought about what she had done to the prissy princess.

"So you know nothing about it?" Bree asked, smiling herself. She wished she could have seen it but apparently Audrey had gone straight to Fairy Godmother who had lifted the enchantment before telling Ben and herself what had happened.

"Nope. Nothing." Mal said, attempting to sound innocent.

Bree couldn't fight her laughter at this. Seeing the daughter of the Mistress of all Evil trying to act innocent was extremely funny to her and she couldn't keep herself calm any longer. "Sure." The brunette managed to say though her laughter. "You keep telling yourself that." She said. It was clear to the purple haired girl the brunette princess didn't believe her but she couldn't stop herself chuckling along with the other teen. She wouldn't admit this to anyone else but she was starting to like the princess.

The two talked for a little while longer before the pair decided to head back to their dorm. Mal taking the book with her and selecting a few more of the shelf to read as well. The purplette figured she may as well enjoy her time here while she can. Once her mom gets the wand it's not likely any of these books and stories will survive. Her mother will certainly destroy them as soon as she can.

 **Author's Note: So it's not as long as I would usually write my chapters and has nothing at all to do with the film but I thought it would be nice to add some bonding between Mal and Bree. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Having Doubts

Mal was currently sat on the bleachers next to the Tourney field watching her three siblings, during their afternoon off. She would much rather be in her room, loosing herself in the books she had borrowed from the library. But she had promise Evie, Jay and Carlos she would be here to watch them at their try outs. She watched as Jay, Carlos, Ben and a bunch of other princes she didn't know yet ran around the field tackling each other. She shook her head playfully as she saw the smile on Jay's face. Of course he would enjoy this. Her gaze flitted to Ben as he dodged a tackle from some blonde prince before passing the ball to Jay.

Her eyes them looked over to Evie. Her sister was currently perfectly performing the moves/stunts Audrey was shouting at her. Mal couldn't help but smile as she noticed Evie's perfectly executed moves were getting on the pink princess' nerves. She noticed Bree was there and glaring at Audrey. Evie and Bree had tried to talk Mal into trying out as a cheerleader but she had point blank refused. No way in hell would she be doing any cheerleading at all.

The purple haired teen couldn't help but notice how happy Evie, Jay and Carlos all looked doing their try outs and how much more settled they had been in the last few days. The three of them were all fitting into Auradon in their own ways and she was starting to second guess everything. She was beginning to wonder if getting the wand for her mother was the best thing to do for her and her siblings. Mal really wanted to make her mother proud of her but at what cost? Everything her and her siblings liked about Auradon would be destroyed once her mother gained control of the kingdom.

She knew her siblings were liking it in Auradon (even though they probably wouldn't admit it) and she was almost completely certain after yesterday that something had happened between Carlos and Jane, and that her younger brother had feelings for Fairy Godmother's daughter. Mal wasn't sure she could destroy their happiness like that. What kind of friend and sister would she be if she took away their only chance to be free and happy like that. Sure she would undoubtably get punished if she chose her siblings happiness over how mother's revenge but if Mal was being honest it would be a punishment she would gladly accept if it meant they could be happy.

Then there was the people of Auradon to think of, or more specifically Ben and Bree. They had been nothing but kind to her since her and her siblings had arrived and Mal was beginning to see stealing the wand as a kind of betrayal of their trust. They had trusted her and her siblings to come here and even let her room with the princess of Auradon, could she betray the first people other then her siblings that trusted her like that?

Everything was just extremely confusing to the teen right now and she couldn't even come to a decision on what to do. Should she defy her mother? Should she steal the wand and betray Ben and Bree and destroy her siblings happiness? She just didn't know what to do and didn't even have anyone she could turn to for advice. Carlos, Evie and Jay would simply tell her to do what made her happy and they would back her all the way, Ben, Bree or anyone else from Auradon would tell her not to take the wand and choose good, her mother or anyone from the isle would tell her to be evil and steal the wand so they could all get their revenge.

Mal became so lost in her own head and thoughts she didn't even realise what the time was. It wasn't until she saw Evie, Bree, Ben, Jay and Carlos walking up the bleachers towards her that she was finally able to shake herself from her thoughts and focus on them. "You okay Mal?" She heard Evie ask her and she instinctively turned to look at her sister. She noticed the concern on her sister's face and assumed she looked far away in her own head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mal responded to her, smiling slightly. She didn't want to tell Evie, Jay or Carlos the doubts circling around in her head until she made a choice one way or another. She didn't want to worry them.

"So," Ben started to say looking a little uncomfortable and regretful as the four VK's turned to face him. Bree had a similar look on her face. "Think you guys can get changed and meet us in the courtyard?" He asked the four teens.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos couldn't help but be confused. They couldn't work out why they needed to meet the two royals there of all places. "Why?" Jay finally asked, saying what they were all thinking. The four VK's looked between Ben and Bree as they waited for one of them to answer Jay's question.

After a few seconds Bree answered, trying to ease the VK's obvious worry. "You're going to meet the families you'll be working for. We thought it might be better for it to happen at our castle, where things won't get out of hand." The princess explained. The four isle teens shared a worried glance but nodded to the twins anyway, indicating they will be there. None of them particularly liked the idea and if they were honest, Evie, Jay and Carlos had forgotten about that part of coming to Auradon. Mal however had remembered and had been dreading this day since she arrived in Auradon, if meeting Audrey was anything to go by this afternoon would be absolute hell.

The four VK's noticed Ben was about to say something else but before he could he was interupted. "Benny-boo! Are you coming!?" Audrey shouted to him from the bottom of the bleachers. Mal noticed Ben roll his eyes at the pet name she had called him and Bree glare at the tanned princess out of the corner of her eye. The four isle teens watched as the twins shared a look before both of them turned and headed towards the brunette, a quick "See you soon." said over Ben's shoulder.

They watched as the three royals left the pitch and headed into school before following them. None of the four particularly wanted to go but it wasn't as if they had much of a choice.

A couple of minutes later found the four VK's walking into the school's main entrance, wanting to stay together for as long as possible they decided to take the long way to the dorms. But instead of being met with a quiet school they were met with shouting, well more like screeching. "What the hell are you talking about!?" They heard a rather loud female voice say.

Slowly and quietly the four VK's walked towards the shouting and peering around the corner they found Ben and Bree stood facing a red faced and clearly furious Audrey. "You heard me, Audrey." Ben stated, his voice rather calm considering the way he was being shouted at. But Bree looked a lot less calm then her brother and the VK's shared a knowing look. It was clear Bree was about to lose her temper and the four isle teens weren't sure how that would end for the prissy princess. The four teens had all been told about King Beast's temper, if Ben and Bree had that kind of temper as well this could get out of hand quickly.

"NO!" Audrey screamed, causing the four VK's and the twins to flinch at the volume. "This is insane! I do not accept this! I love you Benny-boo!" She said, well more like pleaded with the young prince. But before he could respond his sister had decided enough was enough.

"Oh, enough with the act Audrey!" Bree snapped at the other princess. The four VK's couldn't help but be surprised at how she was speaking to the girl. They couldn't help but think she would fit in well with them, she had their kind of temperment and seemed to despise Audrey as much as they did. "For a start if you truly loved Ben you wouldn't have been all over Chad at the party on Saturday. Second don't call my brother Benny-boo again. It's ridiculous and if you even bothered to listen to him you would know he hates the name." She snapped. The anger in Bree's voice became clearer the more she spoke to the brunette but it seemed the princess of Auradon wasn't finished yet. "My brother has told you your relationship is over. So why don't you accept it and go run to Chad." Bree told the prissy princess. Mal tried to ignore the warm feeling that filled her upon hearing Ben was no longer with Audrey but it simply kept growing, making her entire body feel warm and like it was tingling.

Audrey then did something that shocked Ben, Bree, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Audrey slapped Bree across the face. Ben, Jay and Carlos tensed as the sound echoed around the otherwise empty corridor, Ben taking a step to his side so he was slightly in front of his sister. Evie quietly gasped at the action, Bree stood there in shock with her hand on her reddening cheek and Mal (although she would deny this if asked) wanted to hit the prissy pink princess with the first spell she could find in her mother's spell book. The four VK's might be 'evil' but they liked Bree and couldn't stand the fact that Audrey had just slapped her.

As Audrey went to hit the brunette princess again the four VK's moved to show themselves but Ben simply grabbed Audrey by her arm, halting the VK's movements. They heard a sound they had never heard before and it seemed to have the desired effect on Audrey as she actually started looking worried/scared. Ben started growling. "Touch my sister again and see what happens." He growled, causing Audrey to pull her arm free of Ben's hold and run in the opposite direction. "You okay?" The four isle teens heard Ben ask his twin sister as he turned to face her before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, my face hurts but I'm fine." She told him and the four VK's slowly and quietly made their way back out of the school and headed the other way to the dorms so they wouldn't have to interrupt the two siblings.

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in updating this. Life got in the way. Hope you like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Meeting The Heroes

An hour later found Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos in the limo approaching Castle Beast. All four of them were nervous but Ben and Bree didn't know of anyway to calm them, but at least the four VK's weren't angry. Their anger had spiked upon seeing Bree in the courtyard. It was clear she had tried her best to cover the red handprint on her cheek but it was still visible to those who got close enough. Upon seeing it Mal desperately wanted to find the brunette princess and use her for magical target practice but decided that would be a bad idea, for now.

Far too soon for the VK's liking the limo stopped and a driver was opening the door. As the six teens climbed out of the car they noticed Belle and Adam stood at the top of the stairs causing the four isle teens to fidget nervously. Something both Bree and Ben spotted immediately. "You'll be fine guys." Bree promised them. The four VK's smiled and nodded to the princess but it did little to ease their nerves. They were basically being thrown in the deep end here and it wasn't a good feeling for them.

The six teens slowly walked up to the King and Queen, Ben and Bree leading the group. It wasn't long before they were acsending the stairs towards the older couple. "Ben, Bree." Belle greeted her two children as she pulled them both into a hug, before she turned to look at the four Isle teens. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos bowed/curtsied to the two elder royals. "Welcome." She greeted them, while her husband eyes them a little suspiciously. Belle was a little annoyed at her husbands reaction but decided not to push him right now, the four teens were clearly already nervous they didn't need to see Adam lose his temper as well.

Bree turned to face the Isle teens to reassure them but before she could say anything her mother cut her off. "Bree! What happened to your face!?" The Queen exclamied. The long haired brunette locked eyes with her brother, the two silently having a conversation. None of the four VK's knew what to say to this. Of course they knew what had happened, they had seen it. But was it their place to say anything? "Bree?" Belle called to her daughter, who finally tore her gaze away fron her twin brother.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She promised her mother, but the Queen clearly didn't believe her daughter if the raised eye brow was anything to go by.

Thankfully Belle decided to let the conversation go for now, remembering she had three royal families and the Radcliffe's inside the castle. The benevolent Queen looked back to the four teens stood between her children and smiled gently at their nervous and scared faces. "Follow me kids. I'll show you to where you need to go." She told them, taking her husbands offered arm as she turned back to the caslte.

The royal couple lead all six teens through the caslte and both the prince and princess realized they were heading to the large ball room. They couldn't help but smile a little bit at this. Hopefully the relaxed atmosphere of the room would help settle the VK's nerves a little but as they looked at the other four teens they knew it wouldn't help at all. But thay also noticed while Evie, Jay and Mal looked nervous Carlos just looked purely terrified. They wanted to offer some kind of reassurance to the four of them but couldn't think of anything to say that they hadn't already said in the car on the way here.

Faster then any of the four VK's would have liked the older royals stopped outside a large wodden door and Mal's sensitive fairy hearing picked up on the voices on the other side. She couldn't help but shoot a worried look to Evie. She was worried for all of her friends/siblings. They were all worried about this meeting.

 **Evie's POV.**

I locked my brown eyes with Mal's green, worry filled ones. It was easy to see we were all nervous about this. This was the part of coming to Auradon I was completely dreading, meeting my step-sister, Snow White. I took a deep breath as I turned away from my sister/best friend and watched as Queen Belle opened the door.

Without thinking the four of us followed the royal family inside the room and my eyes fell on the woman I knew to be Snow White. It had to be, she matched my mother's description exactly. Pale skin, short black hair, ruby red lips, it couldn't be anyone else. As I looked at her I noticed she was smiling at the four of us, but that she was also looking between me and Mal. Clearly she wasn't sure which one I was.

In a slight daze I followed Ben and Bree over to her, my three siblings following. I didn't even notice Queen Belle and King Adam had got to sit to the side of the room. I noticed we were heading straight for Snow White first and I quickly became worried. I couldn't help but think this would end in disaster. "Snow White, this is Evie Queen. Evie this is Snow White." Ben introduced me to my step sister.

Immediately I lowered myself to curtsy to her, knwoing she was royalty. It was something my mother had always ingrained in my brain, even though I'm a 'princess' myself I still need to show proper decorum to other royals. "You don't need to curtsy, Evie." I heard Snow White say and I couldn't help but look up at her, slightly shocked. I didn't quite believe what I had just heard.

"Huh?" I said before I could stop myself. Rising from my curtsy I saw her smile at me.

"Evie, you may be the daughter of the Evil Queen but you're still my step sister. Meaning I love you and you don't have to be so formal with me." Snow explained to me.

I was pretty sure I resembled a fish right now. I had not been expecting her to say that and I instinctively looked to my siblings, as I noticed Ben and Bree was about to lead them away, who looked as shocked as I felt. Never in our lives had anyone every said those words to us. I spun to face Snow White again, catching sight of Ben and Bree's confused faces as I did. "You what?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice. I watched as Snow White tried to figure out what I meant and her face fell as she caught on.

"You mean no one has every told you they love you?" She asked me and I simply shook my head.

As I was about to respond verbally Mal beat me to it. "You're joking right? We were raised by villains. Loving their kids isn't exactly top of the priorities." Mal said and I couldn't help but nod my agreement to what she said. While none of us particularly wanted people to know what life was like on the Isle I knew Mal had said it so I didn't get upset as I usually did when the topic of my mother loving me came up. But I was glad the others apart from an upset looking Ben and Bree, were too far away to hear what Mal had said.

I watched Snow carefully for her reaction and noticed her eyes fill with tears. Before I could even blink she pulled me into a tight hug. Instinctively I stiffened, as I have no doubt my siblings did, before a finally relaxed a little and returned her embrace. "I'm so sorry for what she's done Evie. You're my sister and I will always love you." She whispered to me and I tightened my hold.

 **Jay's POV.**

As we watched Evie hug her half sister who she has always wanted to meet we all shared a relieved look, glad it was going well for her. After a few minutes we followed Ben and Bree to a young looking couple in the room. We stood between Auradon's prince and princess, Mal inbetween me and Carlos, and waited for Ben to introduce us. Although I was pretty sure I knew who this couple was anyway. But my suspicions were confirmed when Bree started talking.

"Aladdin, Jasmine this is Jay. Jay this is Aladdin and Jasmine." She introduced us and I took a leaf from Evie's book, bowing to the couple.

The two didn't speak until I was once more stood upright. "It's nice to meet you Jay." Jasmine said to me, both her and Aladdin smiling at me. "I think you actually room with our son, don't you?" She asked and I nodded to her. I didn't quite trust my voice to not show my nerves right now so until I was sure my voice would stay strong I thought it better to give none verbal answers. But that went out the door with the next question.

"Aziz tells us you have also joined the Tourney team. Do you enjoy it?" Aladdin asked me.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah. I mean we never had anything like that on the Isle but it's fun." I responded. While I didn't want to let Auradon get to me it seemed like I was failing because what I had just said was 100% truthful. It was something I emjoyed immensely and hoped to continue. Well until the villains took over when we got them the wand anyway. After that I highly doubt the game would exist anymore and while I would never admit it out loud the thought made me a little sad. "So what's Agrabah like?" I asked the couple. Since I would be working for them I had no doubt that I would be seeing it for myself soon but I wanted to get the attention off of me.

"Jafar never told you about Agrabah!?" Jasmine exclaimed. What was it with these royals not understanding that we were raised by villains and unless something was evil we knew nothing about it. I shook my head to her so I didn't seem rude but before I could talk she carried on. "I'll have Aziz show you around when you come and visit. I'm sure you will love it." She said. _I'm sure I will._ I thought to myself. _Anywhere has to be better then the Isle of the Lost._

 **Carlos' POV.**

Once more Ben and Bree moved over to a different couple although these two I knew, well her I did. I immediately recognized her from some of my mother's old photo's. She was Anita, which meant he was Roger. Instinctively I scanned the floor around them to make sure they hadn't brought a dog with them and I let out a little breath when I noticed they hadn't.

Ben cleared his throat and I finally lifted my gaze from the floor. "Roger, Anita this is Carlos De'Vil. Carlos, this is Roger and Anita." he introduced us to each other.

"I know." I stated earning confused glanced from everyone, Mal included. As I looked beck to Anita I decided to explain just how I knew who she was. "My mom made me sort though some old photo's of hers a while ago. She still has some of the two of you from college." I explained and Anita's facial expression went from confused to understanding, as did everyone else's. I made small talk with them for a few minutes and once I was obviously comfortable with the older couple I noticed Ben and Bree lead Mal over to the last family in the room. I couldn't help but silently hope she kept her temper in check.

Mal's POV.

I followed Ben and Bree over to the only trio in the room and I gulped. I was not looking forward to this and if Audrey's attitude was anything to go by then this meeting was going to be disasterous. Following Evie and Jay's lead I curtsied as we stopped in front of them and Bree intruduced us as I stood back up.

"Aurora..." Bree began to say but the older women cleared her throat before giving the brunette princess next to me a hard glare. "Sorry." She apologized, sarcasm clear in her voice and I had to stop myself from smirking, as did Ben I noticed. "Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Queen Leah, this if Mal. Mal this is Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Queen Leah." She finally introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I told them, forcing myself to smile and keep my voice even. But even I heard the nervousness in my voice. Damn it. Why couldn't I have held my voice together.

I noticed Aurora was smiling at me along with Phillip but I could tell immediately Audrey got her attitude from the glaring old bat next to them. I didn't even have to speak to the woman to know I wouldn't like her, I just hoped she kept her mouth shut because if she started I wasn't sure I could keep my anger in check. I was still mad about what Audrey did to Bree, if this woman started she was likely to get all of my anger. Thankfully it was Aurora who answered me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mal." She told me and I couldn't help but think she was lying. After all my mother did curse her to death as a baby. If the three good fairies hadn't been able to slightly change the curse then she wouldn't be hear right now. "Relax." Aurora said to me, clearly seeing my tension and worry in my face. I have no idea why but in the past few days of being in Auradon I seem to have become incapable of hiding my emotions from my face. Something I have been able to do since I was a small child.

 _Relax!_ I shouted in my own head. _That's easy for you to say! Your not facing the very person your evil as hell mother cursed and probably hates you._ I ranted to myself.

Taking a calming breath I forced myself out of my own head and turned to face the royals again. "You know I hold nothing against you right?" Aurora asked and I couldn't help but raise a disbelieving eyebrow at her. Was she really expecting me to believe this? "Honestly. I do not blame you for anything your mother has done. You weren't even born then, let alone had any part in what happened. How can I blame you for something you weren't even alive to see." She explained and I truly couldn't believe my ears. She didn't hate me nor did she blame me for anything.

"Neither do I." Phillip added as I saw him wrap an arm around Aurora, pulling her lovingly into his side.

My attention however was quickly drawn to Leah as I heard her scoff. Seeing me, Ben, Bree, Aurora and Phillip all looking at her she began explaining herself. "Well I don't forgive her for what her mother put my family through." She stated. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. _So much like Audrey._ I thought to myself. "Her mother cursed my infant daughter. If I want to hold it against her spawn then I will do so."

I couldn't help but flinch a little at being called a spawn. I had to fight not to let memories of my mother invade my head. I managed to successfully push the memories away but knew I would be having nightmares tonight, I just hoped Bree wouldn't realize. "Queen Leah, that is uncalled for." Ben stated, as both him and Bree took a step closer.

"May I remind you that while Mal will be working for you there are rules that will be followed by you." Bree said and I noticed Leah's face turned even more sour, if that was even possible. _And these people are supposed to be the heroes!? Yeah right. Leah seemed like she would fit better on the Isle._

"That's enough, mother." Aurora told Leah, shocking me. Was Sleep Beauty actually standing up for me!? Oh if my mother could see this she would freak. "Sorry Mal. I will make sure she understands not to treat you like that anymore." The blonde said, turning back to me. _Yeah, like that's going to stop her._ Thankfully for the remainder of the time I was talking to Aurora Ben or Bree was close by and Leah kept her mouth shut. After another half hour Ben and Bree finally said we were heading back to Auradon Prep and I have never been more relieved to hear I was going back to school in my life. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep from punching the look off of Leah's face but Aurora and Phillip were surprisingly nice.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is the first time I have used a characters POV in this story but I felt it was a better was for this chapter to go. I apologise if it appears a bit jumpy. Again I just want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and PM's I got about this story, especially pinksakura271, Mustang52, danifan3000, LoveShipper and Rose-Bells-Al-Jazz-Em-Ed-Geor for their amazing and supportive reviews on every chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Evie & Mal

Today was the first day that the girls would be working for the heroes that their parents had wronged. The boys should have been going this as well but a mandatory Tourney practice in preparation for the game meant they couldn't. Evie had been hoping the cheerleaders would have practice as well but they didn't, much to the blunette's annoyance. Evie was heading to Charmington to meet with Snow White, while Mal was heading to Auroria to meet Audrey's family. Both girls knew it would be a long ride but they were thankful Ben & Bree had sent limo's for the two, stating they had no reason to be uncomfortable in their way to the Kingdoms.

Since Charming ton was slightly closer then Auroria, Evie arrived at her destination first and the blunette took in a deep breath as the limo stopped outside a large castle. To say she was nervous was a huge understatement. But Evie forced herself to keep her emotions off of her face. Her mother always told her a princess should be calm and poised at all times, never showing her emotions.

As the limo door was opened by the driver the blue haired princess stepped out and was met with the sight of her step sister, Snow White. Her nerves went into overdrive. She noticed that the short haired woman had a smile on her face but even when people on the Isle smiled they were dangerous and Evie didn't expect things in Auradon to be any different. The blunette knew she had to keep her guard up but she was having a really hard time not trusting the people she had already met in Auradon. They all seemed so nice and trustworthy. Maybe she could talk to Mal later on about it.

Slowly she made her way towards her step sister, silently wishing she didn't have to go and the ground would open up and swallow her. Unfortunately that didn't happen and before long she was stod in front of Snow White. Evie quickly curtsied to the princess but quickly looked up when she heard Snow chuckle.

"Evie, honey. You're family. You don't need to curtsy or bother with titles." Snow told the teen. Evie wasn't quite sure what to make of that, she was certain it was a trick. But against her better judgement she decided to listen to the woman, hoping this wasn't a trick to get the teen to slip up and be sent back to the Isle. Her mother would never forgive her for returning without a prince.

The teen nodded slightly before replying. "Okay, it might take a while to get used to though." She responded truthfully. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to not calling the older woman by her title, it was something she had heard, albeit sarcastically, all her life.

Snow White couldn't help but chuckle again at this. Sure things might be weird between the two step sisters for a while, while they got to know each other, but Snow White hoped things would smooth out soon. The short haired princess gently took hold of the blunette's hand and led her into the castle.

A little reluctantly Evie allowed Snow White to lead her through the castle and into a large living area. There the blunette saw a black haired man and two blakc haired children. The teen assumed this was Snow's family but still didn't say anything, even as she felt Snow let go of her hand. She watched as the man stood and noticed the little boy and girl were staring at her with wide eyes. "Evie, this is my husband Ferdinand and our twins Sean and Sarah." Snow introduced them all and Evie forced herself to smile at them, despite how worried she was. "Guys, this is Evie. My step sister."

"Hi." Sean and Sarah said to the blunette before turning their attention back to the game.

"Hello." Evie responded, but the twins were already engrossed in their game ocne more. Apparently Evie's arrival didn't warrant their attention for long and the blunette was grateful for that.

Hearing him clear his throat, Evie turned to face Ferdinand. "It's nice to meet you Evie." He said to her and her smile became a little more sincere at his relaxed tone of voice. _Maybe this will actually be alright._ Evie thought to herself as She took the seat near the fire place that Snow Whtie was gesturing to.

"Nice to meet you too." Evie replied, hoping her nerves didn't show. Her and Snow quickly began talking about themselves and what they enjoyed. As Evie started explaining her love for fashion and clothing design she felt herself relaxing more and more. She became more comfortable as the afternoon wore on, she just hoped Mal was having a good time in Auroria.

* * *

As Mal arrived in Auroria she couldn't help but get nervous. Sure she had already met Sleeping Beauty and her family but it hadn't helped her nerves at all. Mal was just hoping Audrey wasn't there. Whenever she was near the prissy pink princess she had to resist the extremely strong urge to punch the glare off of her face. The purplette still hated that the brunette had had the audacity to slap Bree across the face. She hadn't told Bree and Ben that her and her siblings had seen the altercation, Audrey didn't even know they had seen it.

Far too soon for Mal's liking the car had come to a stop and the driver was opening the door. Tearing her eyes from the book she slowly closed it and placed in on the seat next to her. Climbing out of the car the purple haired teen couldn't help but gulp at the castle before her, she had been dreading this all morning. The car ride had only made her worry and anxiety worse. The half fairy walked as slow as she possibly could to the door of the castle but after what felt like seconds she was stood in front of the door, knocking on them.

After a few minutes the door swung open and Mal was greeted by a tall red head. "Hi, I'm Emma." She greeted the teen. "Can I help you?" She asked, smiling down at the sixteen year old half fairy.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Princess Aurora. My name's Mal." She responded to the red head.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed. "Of course. Come in Mal." She said. Cautiously Mal stepped through the door but Emma quickly turned and started walking away, causing Mal to follow. The teen followed the red head through various hallways and couldn't help but wonder where she was being led. It seemed like they were heading for the back of the castle but the teen couldn't be sure.

Before long Emma came to a stop and gestured for Mal to enter. Lifting an eyebrow she walked past the red head and into the room she quickly realized was the kitchen. She grimaced at how messy the room was. It actually looked like a brighter version of the Isle. It was disgusting. But Mal's eyes were drawn to the person stood in the middle of it all. Queen Leah.

"It's about time you showed up." The old Queen snapped at the teen. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Queen. Her attitude was the double of Audrey's, it was easy to see the two were related. Before she could stop herself Mal snapped back.

Rolling her eyes again she snapped "Oh I beg your pardon, your majesty. I didn't realize you expected me to control the traffic to get here faster." As she watched Leah's face changed showing her anger and part of the half fairy regretted her outburst, while the other half was quite proud of herself for not slapping the annoying royal.

"Watch your tone!" Leah snapped, her angry showing in her voice this time.

Mal scoffed before responding. "Watch yours. Ben and Bree told you before about speaking to me like that." The teen replied. For some reason she felt rather bold while arguing with the old bat stood in front of her.

Leah walked a little closer to the teen and from the glint in her eye, Mal could swear the old woman was about to punch her but instead she walked past her. But she turned as she got to the door frame. "If I was you I would start cleaning." The woman stated. She was about to leave when she was stopped by Mal's voice.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "You expect me to clean this!?" She almost shouted at the Queen. Mal couldnt' help but let her shock come through in her voice. How on earth was she expected to clean this!?

"Yes." Leah stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I expect it done in the next few hours. And don't even think about telling anyone about this or I will have you sent back to the Isle so fast your little evil head will spin." She informed the teen. Mal couldn't help but sigh defeatedly and nod her head at the ridiculous ddemands this woman had given her. The half fairy knew she couldn't risk telling anyone. If Leah was serious about her threat she couldn't go back to the Isle without Fairy Godmother's wand. Her mother would literally kill her.

Turning she picked up a cloth and cleaning detergent, starting with the kitchen sides since they seemed to be the worst. The half fairy heard the old battleaxe laughing as she left the kitchen and didn't even try to stop the small growl that left her throat. She had never done that before but she was that mad she simply didn't care. Mal couldn't help but wonder where Aurora and Phillip were. She was glad Audrey was nowhere to be seen but she couldn't help but feel if the couple were here she wouldn't have to do this. Now more then ever she wanted to find the damn wand and give it to her mother. She had to admit she would love seeing this old bat put in her place.

By the time Mal finished she was exhausted. She just wanted to head back to Auradon Prep and sleep in her bed. Without checking with Leah first she headed out of the castle and climbed into the back of the car. As the driver pulled away Mal fell asleep in her seat. She didn't even try to keep her eyes open, she knew she would be fighting a loosing battle.

Mal was in that deep of a sleep the driver couldn't wake her upon returning to Auradon Prep. He had ended up ringing Ben and Bree for a little bit of assistance, not feeling comfortable carrying her himself. Once the royal twins arrived ben lifted the purple haired teen into his arms and him and Bree carried her into school and to the girls dorm room. The half fairy didn't stir once but Bree certainly didn't miss the way her brother was smiling at the sleeping girl. She would deffinately be giving these two a good push towards each other.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Baking Cookies

Evie and Bree were talking about dress designs as Mal began to stir from her sleep. The purplette remained quiet, listening to the two princess' discuss what type of dress would suit Bree better. Mal couldn't help but smile at hearing this. Evie had been here only a week or so and was already making a dress for the princess, for Ben's coronation it sounded like but Mal stopped paying attention. Trying not to alert the two other teens tot he fact she was awake Mal turned her head and found she was in the dorm room she shared with Bree, judging by the darkness outside it was night time and possibly past curfew as well.

"What the?" Mal said quietly hoping to not alert the others to the fact she was awake. But her voice immediately gained the two other teens attention.

Smiling Bree stood and walked over to the confused half fairy. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." She joked causing the blunette behind her to start laughing.

"Don't call me that!" Mal snapped but Bree simply shrugged and laughed it off, causing Mal to smile as well. "How'd I get in here? Last I remember I was falling asleep in the car on the way back from Auroria." Mal explained. Bree immediately became a little concerned hearing that. Mal shouldn't have fallen into such a deep sleep from a bit of light work (If Leah was there) and talking with Aurora.

The brunette couldn't help but show her concern for the purplette. "When the driver pulled up outside Auradon Prep he couldn't wake you. He didn't feel right carrying you into school so he called me and Ben to help. Ben carried you in here before leaving." Bree explained to the half fairy. "Why were you so tired?" She asked, worried something had happened. She knew Leah didn't like the VK's being here, if something happened her and Ben needed to know. Neither of them would have Mal, Evie, Jay or Carlos treated like slaves.

"Nothing. I just get tired from travelling." Mal said, causing Bree and Evie to raise their eyebrows. They both knew that was an excuse and a crap one at that but neither called her out on it. They both knew now wasn't the time. Mal would slip up about the truth eventually anyway.

Bree looked between Mal and Evie before an idea came to her head. "Mal, you hungry?" The brunette asked, getting a nod from the purplette. "Fancy going into the kitchen and making some cookies for a midnight snack?" She asked the teens. The brunette didn't miss the shocked look that came across both Mal and Evie's faces btu before she could say anything else she heard Evie's voice.

"We can just go and get something?" She asked. "And we won't get omto trouble for it?" Evie wasn't sure about doing this but Bree hadn't lied to them yet and they had been in Auradon a little over a week now.

The brunette princess turned to face Evie and smiled at her. "Of course you can just go and get something. It's why they leave the kitchen unlocked on a night." She explained as Mal sat up in her bed. "Come on, I'll show you." Bree couldn't believe just how bad things had been for the kids on the Isle. Then again being raised by villains isn't exactly ideal either, but hopefully being here would change all that for them.

Once Mal and Evie had stood Bree led them out of the dorm room and down towards the kitchen. She could see the two of them growing anxious and had sent a text to Ben mentioning she was going to bake cookies with Mal and Evie. Her brother would never turn down cookies or the chance to spend time with Mal (even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone or himself).

As the trio reached the kitchen Mal and Evie hesitated slightly. Bree simply walked through the door first to show them nothing would happen. The princess breathed a sigh of relief as the two followed her. Wordlessly the three teens gathered everything they would need to make their cookies. Evie and Mal had made cookies on the Isle before but never with such fresh ingredients, the two girls hoped it would help them taste better. The only thing Bree didn't get out was chocolate chips. The princess didn't know if they liked them or not so decided to leave them for now.

The three girls worked in silence after that and they quickly fell into a rhythm. Evie added the dry ingredients, Bree added the other indredients and Mal mixed everything together. If anyone came in they would think the girls had been cooking together for ages, they simply fell into the perfect sync. It was only when they had mixed the indredients together that Bree broke the silence. "Do you guys want to add chips?" She asked.

Evie and Mal immediately shared a confused look. "What are chips?" Mal asked the brunette.

"Chocolate chips." Bree stated as she turned and got a bowl of them out of the fridge. As the princess sprinkled a hand full of chocolate chips into the bowl she finally saw their expressions and her own smile fell. "You guys didn't make chocolate chip cookies with your moms when you were little." She questioned. Forcing herself not to let her own emotions show as Evie and Mal's faces fell. Bree could swear she saw a few tears in their eyes.

Mal sighed before answering for herself and Evie. "Things aren't like that on the Isle." She stated but Bree could hear the underlying message in her words, 'our parents don't love us like that', and it broke her heart a little. She couldn't even begin to imagine how they feel.

Just as Bree was about to say she was sorry Ben came through the kitchen door, snapping the three girls out of their thoughts. "Sorry I took so long." Ben apologised. "I ran into Audrey and had a bit of trouble getting rid of her." All three girls rolled their eyes at hearing this. Could the girl not take a hint!?

"Damn, you would think 'we're over' would have made her realise she wasn't wanted." Mal said, her eyes going wide as she realised what she said and three shocked pair of eyes turned to face her. She could easily see Ben and Bree were trying to work out how she knew while Evie was giving her an 'I can't believe you just said that now you're going to get punished' look.

Ben was the first to recover from his shock. "How did you know I dumped Audrey, Mal?" He asked and Mal ducked her head, focusing on mixing the chocolate chips into the cookie dough. "Mal?" Ben called out to her. Smiling as she finally raised her head and looked at him but ben immediately noticed she didn't meet his gaze. She may have lifted her head but her eyes were still focused on the mixing bowl, Evie also suddenly found the table very interesting. Confused and concerned the twins shared a look before turning back to the two girls.

The half fairy remained still and quiet. She had learned quickly living with Maleficent that trying to defend yourself made things worse. Evie however didn't want her sister to get punished and answered on Mal's behalf. "We're sorry, please don't punish Mal. We were heading back to our dorms and we heard you both arguing with Audrey and then she slapped Bree and we were going to step in but Audrey left so we took a different way back to the dorms so we didn't disturb you." Evie rambled and both twins were impressed she said all of that in one breath.

Sharing another look both Ben and Bree chose to ignore the 'please don't punish Mal' comment for now. They would talk to each other and Mal about that later. "Calm down, Evie. We're not mad." Bree said in a soothing voice. Both Evie and Mal looked at her like they didn't fully believe her which is when Ben stepped in.

"Honestly we're not. We were just curious as to how you knew that's all." Ben said. While he said it to both of them his eyes never left Mal's face. Upon hearing how honest and genuine he sounded Mal finally lifted her gaze fo her green eyes locked with his teal ones for the first time since Mal had first arrived. Mal looked for any sign of anger or deception like her mother always has in her eyes but she didn't find any. All she found was understanding and something she could work out but she was sure it was nothing bad. Ben could see the sadness and relief in Mal's eyes, trying to lighten the mood Ben asked, "So when will these cookies be ready?"

All three girls laughed at this. Ben sounded like a little kid as he asked them that. "Is that all you came for?" Bree asked her twin brother. The teens only response was to nod his head in a childlike manner while grinning like a loon, cracking the girls up once more. The four teens talked and laughed about various interests they had while they palced the cookie dough in circles on the tray and put them in the cooker. Once their late night snack was ready they ate as many cookies as they could without feeling sick, Mal eating more then the other three since she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and they realised they still had plenty left over.

"What'll happen to the rest?" Mal asked, unsure of how people treated left over food. Usually on the isle you got enough to take the hunger away but not fill you, so having food left over like this was knew to the purplette and blunette.

Ben turned and gathered some plates from the side. "We'll just split them and take them to our dorms for tomorrow." The prince stated. Him and Bree already getting to work on plating up the leftover cookies.

A few minutes later the twins had finished. "So these our mine and yours, Mal." Bree told the purple haired teen. "I didn't see the point of taking two plates, I hope that's okay." When Mal nodded her agreement Bree handed her the plate and continued. "These ones are yours, Evie, Ben." She said handing both of them a plate each, "And these are you Jay and Carlos. So who wants to take them."

The two VK's shared a look before looking back towards Ben and Bree. "I will. I need to see them forst thing anyway and knowing how tired Mal is she won't get up till late." She explained as Mal yawned next to her. It worried both twins that she was this tired but they supposed she would tell them when she was rested and ready.

Evie took the two other plates off Bree and the four teens returned to their own dorms. Evie promised to pop by tomorrow to finish the dress design with Bree and with that the four teens changed and settled into their beds. But while Evie and Mal were asleep instantly, Bree and Ben laid awake thinking about everything they had heard in the kitchen and Bree still needed to tell Ben the little things Mal had mentioned when they had talked.

 **Bree: Ben, we need to talk tomorrow x**

She sent to her brother, receiving an instant reply.

 **Ben: I know. Come to my dorm when you wake up. Night sis x**

 **Bree: Okay. Night. Sweet dreams x**

And with that the two twins fell into a troubled sleep, their thoughts and worried about the VK's plaguing their dreams.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. A Sibling Chat

Early the next morning found Bree dressed and knocking on Ben's dorm room. The sun hadn't even risen yet so she hoped he was up as the brunette princess really didn't want to come back later on in the morning. Thankfully the door opened and her tired looking older twin appeared in the doorway, fully dressed. "You couldn't sleep properly either?" He asked his sister as he stepped aside for her to enter.

Bree couldn't help but scoff at her brother. "Of course I couldn't. Honestly Ben I'm just flat out worried." She admitted as she sat on her brother's bed, Ben doing the same once he had locked his dorm room door again.

"Why don't you tell me what you know and we can go from there." Ben stated. He was sure Bree knew more about the VK's then he did, maybe if he knows what his sister knows they can figure out how to help the VK's. He had tried sleeping but all he could do was lay awake and worry about Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Mal especially.

Sighing Bree ran her fingers through her long brunette hair, something she only did when she was stressed or worried. "They've only told me little things but they have rather big implications." Bree said. Ben couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at this, wondering just what they had said to his sister. "The day after they arrived Mal let slip that they had to steal their food and literally fight to survive on the Isle. Mal has nightmares every night but I have no idea what about. Then last night when I suggested baking cookies they were so worried they would get into trouble for taking food without permission, and don't even get me started on how submissive they all go when they think they're in trouble and Evie 'don't punish Mal' comment last night." She told her brother. "What the hell has happened to them Ben?" She asked, tears gathering in her eyes at the thoguht of these four teens going through so much.

Ben quickly pulled his sister into a comforting embrace. He hated to see her crying or hurt and currently she was both. "I don't know. But I think we should talk to them, even if they don't talk about what their childhood was like at least they know they can turn to us if they ever need to talk." The soon to be king suggested and Bree tearily nodded to him. They needed to know they had friends who would help them no matter what, it was the main reason Bree had told Ben to have Mal room with her.

The twins sat like that for a while, Ben allowing Bree time to cry out all her feelings. Only moving his arms from around her when he felt her pulling away. "So, Ben." Bree said, immediately gaining her brother's attention. "When are you going to ask Mal out?" She asked him. The serious tone of her voice shocked Ben but she decided her being subtle was getting her nowhere so she may as well simply ask her brother outright.

"What are you talking about?" He asked but knew it was pointless trying to hide this from his twin sister. If she was asking him about it she knew of his feelings and wouldn't give up until he told her the truth.

Bree scoffed at his question. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh please!" She exclaimed. "You look at her like dad looks at mom." The brunette princess stated, making Ben blush slightly. "It's clear to anyone with eyes that you like her, so I'll ask again. When are you going to ask her out?"

"Well I do wanna ask Mal on a date but I can never seem to get her on her own." He admitted and Bree couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face even of she wanted to. Finally Ben was going to date someone who would actually treat him as he deserved.

"Why don't you ask her after the Tourney game this afternoon?" She suggested. She had overheard Evie convinving Mal to go and support Evie, Jay and Carlos, so she knew the purple haired girl would be there. Also the fact that he would be asking her in front of Audrey was an added bonus. She couldn't wait to see the girls face when her brother asked Mal on a date.

She noticed Ben got a worried look across his face but before she could ask him what was wrong he started talking again. "Do you think she'll actually say yes?" He asked and Bree could hear his worry in his voice. But even though Ben was nervous Bree couldn't help but smile.

The brunette sighed playfully before locking her gaze with her brothers. "Of course she'll say yes, idiot." She told him, playfully pushing his shoulder. Ben couldn't help but laugh at his sister before he pushed her back. It never failed to make him smile when they acted like this with each other. Laughing Ben quickly pushed Bree back, causing her to fall onto the bed, before he began tickling her sides.

Bree began laughing so hard she was struggling to breath as she attempted to bat her brother's tickling fingers away from her sides. "Ben! Stop!" Bree breathed out, through her laughter. "I give up!" She shouted at him and he finally stopped tickling her. Ben stuck his tongue out at her in triumph before sitting back up, pulling Bree up with him. "You're such a child!" She scolded him, jokingly, laughing as Ben responded with a pout.

"Hey, did you ever find out why Mal was so tired yesterday?" Ben asked his sister as he tood and walked over to his window, sitting on the seat there and watching the sunrise. Bree moved to join him, sitting in the second seat near the large window.

Sighing Bree glanced at Ben before turning to look back out the window. "She kept saying it was nothing, she was just tired from travelling, but I'm worried. With the way Leah reacted to her when they met I can't help but think she might be ignoring the rules we put in place." Bree admitted. Ben had been nodding along. He had thought the same.

"Surely Aurora and Phillip would have put a stop to it though." Ben stated and Bree turned to face Ben fully.

"They weren't there. They were in a meeting with mom and dad yesterday, I overheard a bit of it as when I popped home in the afternoon." She told the prince. Ben was now starting to think his sister was right in her worry, he certainly wouldn't put it past Leah and even Audrey to try and turn Mal into some kind of slave.

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Ben turned to his sister. "Okay, they're going again on Monday afternoon, since they don't have lessons. Even the boys are going this time. So we keep an eye out and see if it happens again. If it does then we talk to Mal, Aurora and Leah about it." Ben said and Bree let out a relieved sigh. She had no doubt Mal would be the same on Monday when she got back but at least now they had a plan of action.

The two shared a smile before Ben started on his homework and royal paperwork he still had to do. "Ben? Mind if I stay and read one of your books?" Bree asked her brother, not really wanting to go back to her dorm because she would only worry about the purple haired half fairy if she did.

"Knock yourself out." Ben stated. Smiling Bree got up and picked up one of the few books Ben had that weren't sports related, before settling back into her seat and loosing herself in her book. Hoping that reading would take her mind iff things as it always had in the past.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is a little shorted then I usually write but I didn't want to drag it out too much. I am still looking for a romantic interest for Bree... Who would you guys like to see? Jay? An OC? Let me know. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. After The Tourney Game

**I apologise for not uploading this story for so long. Due to ill health I haven't been able to write or upload. I will now be back to regulay updates x**

They were in the last minute of the Tourney game and mal had been dragged along by her siblings for support. Evie was cheering with Bree, Audrey and the other cheerleaders, Jane was wearing the knight mascot and Jay and Carlos were on the field with Ben. The purplette had ended up stood between Lonnie and a girl who's name Mal found out was Kala, Jane and Tarzan's daughter. For the first time since the group of VK's had arrived they had all managed to take their minds off of Maleficent's plan and Mal didn't think of what Leah would make her do in a few days time.

The purplette watched as her two brothers set up Ben to score the winning goal. But as screams and applause errupted around her she had to cover her ears. The teen was fairly sure she would be deaf by the time they stopped. Following the crowds down to the team who were on the side lines celebrating with the cheerleaders Mal immediately bumped into Evie.

"M!" The blunette exclaimed, hugging her best friend before she could object.

"Hey, E! You were great." She told her best friend and pseudo sister. The blunette smiled at her purple haired sister before running off towards Bree. Mal turned around and was prepared to leave when she realized why Evie had left in such a hurry. Ben was stood there, looking a little nervous. "Hi Ben." She greeted him, that feeling of being safe and at home filling her chest once more. The purplette had no idea why she felt this way when she was around the young prince but it was something she needed to work out.

"Hi Mal." He responded, twirling his signet ring around his finger. "I just wanted to ask you something." He told her. The teen prince locked his eyes onto Mal's as he seemed to gain a little courage. This was the first time that he had ever done this, since Audrey had basically demended they get together and he had been too shocked to say no or let her down. "Would you go with me to the victory party?" He asked her.

Mal didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't believe he was asking her to the party. Ben was the crowned prince of Auradon and more then likely could have anyone in Auradon that he wanted, yet here he was asking her to the party. She ignored the warm feeling that spread through her body (much like when she saw Ben end his relationship with Audrey), she was already confused about her feelings on whether of not to take the wand. If she added her feelings for Ben into the equation she was sure her head would explode.

Nodding, Mal answered the nervous prince. "I'd love to." She told him and she couldn't help but smile back as a large smile spread across Ben's face.

"Great. I'll pick you up from your dorm in about an hour?" he asked. Instinctively Mal nodded to him, as the realisation of what she had agreed to hit her. Ben gently took her hand and lifted it to his face, kissing the top of her hand before letting her hand drop. Mal could feel herself blush slightly at his action as she watched him turn and walk away.

Once Ben was a bit of a distance away from her, Mal turned and scanned the crowd. Her eyes landed on her blue haired sister and without thinking she immediately walked over to blunette. "M? What's wrong?" Evie asked the minute she noticed the look on Mal's face.

The pair wandered away from the crowd a little before Mal turned to face Evie. "Ben just asked me to go to the victory party with him." She told the blunette, who smiled broadly. "He said he's picking me up from my dorm in an hour." She stated. Evie immediately grabbed Mal's hand and walked off towards their dorms. Neither of them noticing the two brunette's who had heard the entire exchange, one very happy and the other completely furious. The pair made a quick stop at Evie's dorm, where the blunette grabbed various items including a garment bag, before heading to Mal and Bree's dorm room. As Mal sat on the seat that Evie had moved into the middle of the room she couldn't help but sigh. She was about to be a barbie doll, but since Ben was taking her to the party she didn't care. She had a continuous warm feeling inside her since Ben had asked her to go to the party with him. Maybe she should talk it out with Bree or Evie later on.

 **Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but another one will be uploaded soon. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	13. A Clear Head

Just under an hour later and Mal was stood in front of the floor length mirror. Evie had already left to get changed and go to the party herself, leaving Mal alone with her thoughts. As she looked herself over once more she had to admit that although she was in a dress, it was a dress she very much liked. It was a strapless, knee length, dark purple dress, Evie had curled her hair for her and she was in a pair of purple flats. For the first time in forever Mal didn't hate her appearance.

Since Mal hadn't seen Bree she assumed she had gotten changed in Ben's dorm room or something. But she didn't have much time to dwell on it as she heard someone knock on the dorm room door. After giving herself one last look in the mirror she closed her wardrobe door and walked the few steps towards the dorm room door. As she opened the door she was immediately met with the sight of Ben, stood there with a goofy grin on his face wearing a blue shirt and black slacks.

"Wow." Ben said, not fully believing his eyes as he looked at Mal. "I now understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." He told her.

Mal couldn't help but smile at the prince. Smiling back at her he held his hand out for her to take. The purplette felt the now familiar warm feeling spread through her as she gently took his hand in her own. She had tried not to think about her feelings for the prince but the more time she spent with him and his sister the harder it became to ignore. She was beyond confused already not knowing which path to take and who to listen to.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence through the halls of Auradon Prep. Usually Ben hated silence like this but for some reason with Mal it was nice. But he also wanted to get to know her a little before they got to the party with the school. "So, how are you liking Auradon so far?" He asked the purplette. He had fallen for the girl the minute he had laid eyes on her. The prince knew he had never really loved Audrey, he had always known that. The only reason he had continued to date her was because he had hoped his feelings for her would grow. But as he looked at Mal he knew it would have never worked with Audrey. Mal was his true love, Audrey dated him because she liked the idea of dating the future king of Auradon.

"Okay, I guess." Mal responded. "It's certainly different." She told him and he could easily tell she didn't really want to say anything else on the topic. He didn't have time to think of another question as they came to the gym. Since the doors were wide open they could see and hear the party going on. The purplette smiled a little more as she spotted all three of her siblings enjoying themselves. As she turned to look at Ben next to her she couldn't help but think that maybe things in Auradon weren't so bad after all.

Sighing Ben pulled Mal away from the door, hoping they hadn't been seen. What he didn't notice was the brunette smiling as she noticed them holding hands. To say Mal was confused would be putting it lightly but before she could ask what was wrong she noticed Ben's worried face and decided to stay quiet. "There's something I should explain before we go in, Mal." Ben told her, confusing her even more.

"What's wrong Ben?" She asked. Mal immediately noticed the caring tone in her voice but dicided not to think about it right now.

"I just thought I'd give you one last chance to back out." He told her. Mal raised an eyebrow at him in response as he let go of her hand for the first time since he d picked her up from her dorm. She didn't know where this was coming from but she intended to find out. "If someone leaks a picture of us from tonight the press are going to assume your my girlfriend and start following you and things. Not to mention what Audrey will say or do to you. I know I asked you to be my date to this party and I would like for us to start dating officially but I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"Ben." She said, effectively cutting him off and gaining his attention. "Calm down. I'm from the Isle I can handle anything they throw at me, especially Audrey. Besides I wouldn't have said yes if I felt pressured." Mal explained to the teen prince. "So why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me." The purplette stated.

The soon to be king couldn't help but break out into a large smile which make Mal chuckle. "Mal, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked her, holding his hand out to her once more.

Smiling and still chuckling lightly Mal took his hand. "Yes." She said, not wanting to keep the nervous king waiting for much longer.

As Mal moved to head back inside she stopped when she noticed Ben hadn't moved. Looking back the purplette gave him a quizical look. "I just have one more thing to ask you." As Mal moved back to her previous place opposite Ben. The purple haired teen quietly gasped as she watched Ben take off his ring. She knew what it meant from listening to Evie drone on about how royals behave and such. "Will you wear my ring?" He asked her. Noticing her nod Ben slipped the ring onto his purplette's index finger before taking hold of her hand again.

Ben led his new girlfriend into the party and immediately headed over to his sister. But as he neared her the prince kind of regretted it. He had been so involved in his happy bubble with Mal he had forgetten how eagle eyed his sister could be. "Ben! Please don't tell me you've lost another ring!? Dad's gonna flip if you have." She said, not seeing said ring on Mal's finger as that was currently the hand Ben was holding. Ben rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his sister but Mal focused more on the cheek she knew was still bruised from Audrey. Bree had done a good job at hiding the mark but Mal could still faintly make it out.

"Calm down Bree." He told his younger twin. "I haven't lost it. Well not exactly anyway." He said to her.

"What the hell does that mean!?" The brunette demanded to know. Ben was thankful for the loud music right about now, otherwise the entire room would hear his sister. Mal released Ben's hand showing Bree exactly where Ben's ring was. "Oh my god! You two are dating!? Properly!?" She exclaimed. The brunette princess was beyond happy. Ben had finally dumped the prissy princess, Audrey, and got with someone much better suited to him.

The pair nodded to the excited brunette as she quickly pulled the two of them into a hug. She embraced them for a few minutes and as she let them go Ben pulled Mal towards the dance floor. The new couple started dancing together to Little Mix – Black Magic and for the first time ever Mal found herself enjoying a party. Mal told her three siblings about Ben asking her to be his girlfriend and promised to talk to Evie after they got back from 'working' tomorrow. The purplette also wanted to talk to Evie about Chad using her. She had left it alone for a while hoping her sister would come to her senses but abviously she needed a puch in the right direction.

The party went on until the early hours of the morning and Mal had noticed the looks Audrey had been sending her all night but she simply didn't care. She had been far to busy enjoying the party with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Bree, Lonnie and her boyfriend. It felt weird to say, that she had a boyfriend. But she was finally happy and for the first time since coming here her mind was clear. She couldn't betray her siblings, boyfriend and new friends. She was not giving her mother the wand.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I apologise for the wait for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	14. VK's Talk

The morning after the party found all four VK's sat outside in the courtyard. Since it was a Sunday most of the students were still in bed but after Evie, Jay and Carlos received a text from Mal saying she needed to talk they had immediately gotten ready and headed to the courtyard to meet her. There were currently sat at one of the picnic tables and all eyes were on Mal. It wasn't like her to talk aobut things so this was a new experience for them. They had over an hour before they had to leave for 'work' so they had plently of time.

"Okay, so I guess you're all wondering why I need to talk to you right?" She asked them and couldn't help but smile as she received three nods in return. "It's about my mother's plan." She stated and the three other VK's immediately looked worried.

Evie leant forward a little bit before responding "Is this really the best place to talk about this." she stated.

Mal quickly cut off anyone elses response however. "This place is fine." She told them and they all looked confused. "I'm not doing what my mother wants us to." She stated, shocking the three of them. They had not been expecting for Mal to say that when she had told them she needeed to talk to them.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked. He had known Mal since they were five years old and more then anyone he knew how scared she was of her mother. But at the same time she wanted to make her mother proud. It was a confusing combination but she had never openly defied an order from Maleficent before.

"I'm positive." Mal said. "I mean can you three honestly tell me you don't want to stay here?" She questioned them, smiling as they all shook their heads. She already knew they wanted to stay in Auradon, she had just wanted to hear them say it.

Her attention was drawn to Evie as she leant backwards, a smile spreading across the blunette's face. "Yeah I mean were actually happy here." She stated.

"Exactly." Mal responded. "Jay, Carlos, you two absolutely love Tourney. You've made friends on the team and Carlos you seem to be getting friendly with Jane." She started, noticing the blush Carlos had as soon as Fairy Godmother's daughter was mentioned. Soemthing was going on between the two but she pushed that to the back of her head for now. "And Evie, you are actually realizing how smart you are. I don't think you would be able to go back to who you used to be." She told the blunette opposite her.

"Plus, I don't think I could betray Ben and Bree like that." She explained to her three siblings. "I mean how many people would have trusted us like they have? How many people would have gotten us off the Isle and given us a chance at a normal life?" She questioned and she watched as the other three agreed with her. "We have people here who actually care about us. I actually think I might love Ben as crazy as that sounds. I just can't go through with the plan anymore. It's not right."

The purplette looked between her three siblings as they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. She wasn't sure how they were taking this and the silence certainly wasn't helping their nerves. "Agreed." Evie, Jay and Carlos said simultaneously. Mla let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding at this. She was beyond happy they agreed with her.

But she was brought from her thoughts by the sound of Evie's voice. "So C, I noticed the blush when Mal mentioned Jane. What's going on with you two?" She asked the youngest of the group.

As if on cue Carlos blushed again at the mention of her name. "Well..." He started to say. The others knew just by that something had happened. "Remember the party they through to welcome us here a few weeks ago?" The white/black haired boy asked. The other three nodded immediately. "I kind of slept with her that night." He told them.

"What!?" Mal and Evie both exclaimed. They couldn't believe their little brother had done such a thing after being there barely a day. Sure on the Isle it was common but here they were pretty sure it was frowned upon, at least before marriage anyway.

"I can't believe Carlos is getting more action then me." Jay complained, btu was grinning happily.

Mal's response was to slap him. "Shut up Jay. It's your fault." She snapped at him. Seeing Evie and Carlos' confused expressions Mal decided to elaborate. "Jay spiked the punch that night." She said causing Evie to reach across the table and slap the long haried teen as well and Carlos glared at the older boy. "I have to ask though C, you obviously have feelings for her so why haven't you asked her out?" She asked.

Carlos couldn't help but sigh at this. "She wasn't there when I woke up that morning. I assume she left because she regretted it." He told them. Both Evie and Mal gently slapped in around the head for that statement. "What was that for?" He asked them. Jay was currently having a hard time keeping his laughter at bay.

"For being an idiot." Mal stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Evie noticed Carlos' confused look and decided to explain for him. He clearly wouldn't work it out for himself. "C, she was probably scared. You were probably her first and she may have thought you were going to say it was a one time thing or something." She explained and Carlos couldn't help but feel bad. He had assumed that she regretted it and left before talking to her.

"What can I do to fix it?" He asked the girls. "I don't want to hurt her, I actually really like her." Carlos told the group.

Surprising the girls it was Jay who responded to Carlos' question. "Just talk to her. Explain you were worried she would regret it and you panicked. But that you actually do like her. Maybe ask her out on a date if she takes it all well." He advised his little brother.

Nodding Carlos responded with, "Thanks." Mal would have mentioned Evie doing Chad's homework but the four VK's noticed the limos pull up outside the school. Ben and Bree had arranged for each of them to ride in a limo, even though Carlos was only going to the other side of the city. They had insisted it was no trouble. The Vk's just hoped everythign today would go well or in Mal's case she hoped that Aurora would be there today. She didn't think she could lie her way out of another heavy work deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: So the next for chapters will follow this chapter. It was easier for me to write a diffent chapter for each VK going to meet the families. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. First Visit To Agrabah

**This chapter and the next three all take place right after chapter 14 and happen basically at the same time x**

Jay watched as his three siblings got into the limo's Ben had sent for them. He couldn't be happier that they weren't going through with Maleficent's plan but he was also a little worried. He knew the evil fairy wouldn't be happy Mal had disobeyed her and he worried about what the woman would do when the school would close for the holidays and his sister would have to return to the Isle.

As Jay was about to enter the limo he stopped hearing "Jay! Wait up!" being shouted from somewhere behind him. Turning the long haired teen saw his room mate running up to him. The teen waited until Aziz had stopped in front of him. "Think I could hitch a ride with you? Mom wanted me to visit this weekend." The prince asked.

"Sure." The long haired thief responded. He didn't really care either way, he was far to anxious about meeting Jasmine and Aladdin alone for the first time. Evie had assured him that her meeting with Snow White had gone well but Mal refused to speak about when she met Aurora, which madew the other VK's believe it had gone badly. So the teen knew this could go either way. He was hoping it would go well, like him rooming with Aziz had, but he was expecting the worst.

The two teens climbed into the back of the limo and fell into a semi-comfortable silence. The two became lost in their own thoughts but there had been something bothering the long haired teen since him and his siblings had arrived in Auradon. After about an hour of silence he finally grew confident enough to ask his sort of friend. "Aziz? Why are you being so nice to me after everything my father has done to your family?"

If you asked anyone in Auradon why the two were slowly becoming friends they would tell you that they didn't know as the two teens should be enemies because of who their parents are. Jay would probably give the same answer but Aziz had a different view. Sighing Aziz turned to face Jay. "Why would I blame you for that?" He asked the long haired teen. "Jay, you weren't born when that happened and had absolutely no part in it. Why would I blame you for something you wouldn't do? Sure you have a few bad habits from being on the Isle and you tend to keep your guard up a lot of the time, but your a really cool person and someone I hope to call a friend one day."

Jay hadn't been expecting that kind of answer and wasn't quite sure what to respond with. Thankfully he didn't have to as not long after Aziz spoke again. "Hey driver? Stop here please." He told the driver of the limo and Jay was confused to say the least. "I thought you might like to see the market place and city of Agrabah before your stuck in the palace all day with my parents talking your ear off." The prince said, correctly reading the long haired teens face.

Nodding Jay and Aziz climbed out of the car and the long haired teen couldn't help but smile at the city where his father lived. He had always wondered what Agrabah looked like and couldn't believe he was now seeing it with his own eyes. "Won't your parents wonder where we are?" Jay asked. He wasn't used to checking in with people and telling them where he was going but he knew parents in Auradon were a lot different to what he was used to.

"Nah, this was my mom's idea." He told the teen. "Come on." Aziz said before leading Jay into the centre of the market.

The long haired teen couldn't help but let things catch his eye. The prince noticed that Jay kept eying things in the market place and couldn't help but smile. It was the same look his father got sometimes, when he slipped back into this old habits. The pair of teens slowly walked through the market place so Jay had plenty of time to look around.

As Jay walked over to something that had caught his eye, Aziz stopped. He knew what was about to happen and silently signalled to the man running the stall that he would come back and pay for the things later. Thankfully the man nodded and turned a blind eye as Jay slipped two necklaces into his pocket. The teen prince could easily tell who they were for and couldn't help but smile at the thief.

On the way to the palace Jay had done the same thing with a selection of treats. Aziz had done the same thing again, signalling he would come and pay for the items later and the man had accepted this. Aziz would had simply offered to buy the items for him but somehow he didn't imagine that would go down well.

Aziz couldn't help but smile as they entered the castle grounds, as he noticed Jay became more nervous. "Chill, Jay. They just want to get to know you better. That's all." He said, hoping to ease the teens nerves.

The teen prince led his room mate through the halls of the palace and into the family room, where his parents were relaxing. "Hey mom, dad." Aziz greeted his parents. Jasmine quickly stood and hugged her son, causing Jay to bow to the royal couple.

"Oh Jay, you don't have to bow to us. Not while were in private anyway." Aladdin told the nervous teen. Jay smiled at him nervously before taking a breath to try and calm down. "So how did you like walking around the market place?" The older former thief asked the teen.

Jay couldn't help but be shocked at how kind they were being. Maybe Evie was right and the people of Auradon weren't that bad after all. "It's a lovely place." The teen admitted. He would certainly like to visit here again but he know he was here to 'work' for Aladdin and Jasmine. "So what do you want me to do first?" The long haired Isle teen asked the family.

All three royals couldn't help but be shocked by what he had said. "What do you mean Jay?" Jasmine asked.

"Well Ben's proclamation said the condition of us coming here was that we work for you." Jay stated, slightly worried about what exactly they were going to make him do. "On the Isle workign for someone was doing whatever our parents told us to do for them. So what do I need to do first?" The teen asked the family again. Had he been paying attention he would have seen the shocked look on Aladdin's face and the tears gathering in Jasmine's at the thought of the children being used like that by their own parents.

"You don't need to do anything." Jasmine stated. Earning a confused look from Jay. "You aren't going to be working for us at all Jay. We simply want to get to know you better, that's all." She explained. She decided to leave out the part about Ben and Bree's letter for now. The princess didn't want Jay feeling the only reason they were being nice to him was because of a letter from the royal twins. She wanted him to know they genuinely cared for him.

The rest of Jay's time at the palace was simply talking to the royals and the four getting to know each other better. The long haired teen found himself relating to Aladdin in more ways then one. They'd had a similar life growing up and after a few hours jay was joking around with the royals and actually having a good time. He just hoped Evie, Carlos and Mal were doing okay where they were.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter and don't feel like it's too rushed. I felt like each VK deserved a chapter of them getting to know the families better. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	16. At The Radcliffe's

**This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter x**

Carlos was extremely nervous as he climbed into the limo waiting to take him to Anita and Roger Radcliffe. He noticed the candy on the shelves in the limo but he found that because of his nerves he didn't want any of them. The youngest VK kept replaying the first time he met the couple in his head. They had seemed nice enough when he had met them at the castle but they also had the 101 dalmations at their house and that worried him. Okay it terrified him.

The 15 year old was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the limo door open again. Slowly the teen climbed out of the car and looked at his surroundings. He noticed a lot of fields and wide open spaces, then there was the large cottage right in front of him. Carlos couldn't help but like the look of the house. For some reason the house felt like home to him, even though he had never been here before and barely know the couple who did.

Slowly the teen walked up the pathway to the large front door. Before he had a chance to knock however it swung open to reveal Anita stood there. "Hi Carlos, we saw the car pull up." She greeted him and explained how she knew he was there. She had seen his confusion the minute she had opened the door and knew it was because he hadn't knocked.

"Hi." The young teen greeted her. Anita gestured for him to enter so he slipped past her. "How have you been?" He asked the woman. Carlos hoped that just having a casual conversation with the woman would put him at ease as he followed her further into their house.

Smiling the older woman turned to face the white haired boy. She reminded her a lot of his mother when she was a teen, before we went completely insane. "I've been good thanks." She responded. Anita couldn't help but feel a motherly instinct to protect the shy/nervous teen. "How have you been? How is school?" She asked.

Carlos couldn't help but smile at the thought of school. It was something that had quickly grown on him. Sure on the Isle he had liked it but after coming here and seeing all the different subjects they teach he loved it more then ever. "It's great. It's so much better then school on the Isle. They only things they ever taught were related to us being evil but here there's so many other options." He said, not realizing he had let slip a little bit of what lifewas like on the Isle. Anita immediately felt bad for the way he had grown up but chose not to mention it to him.

Before Anita could think of something else to say to the teen they came to the family room where Roger was playing with one of their puppies. Noticing the small animal immediately Carlos shrieked and his behind Anita, hoping the puppy hadn't spotted him. His shriek however caught the attention of both Roger and Anita. "Carlos, honey. What's wrong?" Anita asked the terrified boy.

"Tha... Tha... That!" Carlos stuttered out, pointing at the puppy. "That thing is a killer! It'll chase me down and rip out my throat!" The teen shouted noticing the puppy was in Roger's arms. "Why are you holding it! It's going to attack you!" The boy exclaimed shocking the two adults in the room. They had seen people who were nervous around their many dalmations but the look a terror on Carlos' face from just one puppy was extremely worrying. Anita quickly turned and wrapped her arms around the teen, she felt his tense slightly but brushed that to a side for now.

"Who told you that?" Roger asked as he took a step towards the frightened teen, the small puppy still in his arms.

The teens eyes never left the puppy in front of him. "My mother." He told the couple.

Roger couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. It was just like Cruella, controlling people by making them scared of something, he had seen her try the same thing with his wife. "Have you ever actually met a dog, Carlos?" The older man asked the teen. The white haired teen immediately shook his head as Anita removed her arms from around him. "Why don't you come and meet her." The song writer suggested.

Looking at him like the man was insane, Carlos took a step forward at the same time Roger did. "She doesn't look like a vicious killer." Carlos stated as he walked closer to the puppy.

The white haired teen couldn't help but notice it's small spots and large chocolate brown eyes. Carefully Carlos took the puppy from the older man, completely missing Roger signalling his wife send a text. As the teen sat on the floor with the puppy hew heard Anita's phone chime with an incoming message but paid no mind to it.

The two adults watched for a while as Carlos played fetch with the puppy before Anita cleared her throat. Immediately gaining the teens attention. "Carlos? Would you like to name her and take her back to Auradon Prep with you?" The blonde haired man asked.

Carlos couldn't stop the look of shock on his face if he tried to. No one had ever given him anything like this before. "Are you sure it's okay?" The white haired teen asked.

"Of corse, sweetie." Anita told him. "I've already checked with Fairy Godmother and as long as you walk her regularly you can keep her in your dorm with you." The strawberry blonde woman explained. The look of shock growing more prominent on the teens face as she spoke. "We can even take you shopping today and get you everything you need for her if you'd like?" The woman offered. Anita and Roger didn't have any kids and the pair couldn't help but look at Carlos as the son they never had.

Smiling Carlos cuddled the small puppy close, like he was expecting someone to steal her from him. "And you don't mind spending your money?" He asked the pair. Seeing them nod he looked in to the puppy's chocolate eyes. "What do you think? Wanna come home with me?" The teen asked the puppy, laughing as it barked in response. He then turned to face Anita and Roger once more. "I'd love to keep her. I think the name Pepper suits her." He said smiling.

"Pepper, it is." Roger stated. "Come on then, let's go shopping." He stated and Carlos carefully got up off of the floor still holding little Pepper. The rest of the afternoon was spent buying Carlos everything he would need for Pepper including a black and white collar with an ingraved red name tag. By the time the trio got back from Auradon city shopping centre the car was there waiting for Carlos and he couldn't help but thank them again as he transferred the puppy's things in to the limo before heading back to school. He couldn't wait to show his siblings little Pepper.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. Heading Back To Charmington

**This takes place at the same time as the two previous chapters x**

As Evie's limo pulled up to Snow White's castle the blunette was surprised to see her step sister stood outside waiting for her. She had thought that the woman would be waiting inside for her this time. What surprised her even more that one of Snow's royal limo's was parked just in front of the limo the teen was in. Slowly and a little cautiously Evie stepped out of the limo and walked towards Snow White. She wasn't sure what was going on and that worried the teen. She wasn't the strongest or quickest VK and unlike every other time people had tried something she didn't have Mal or Jay around.

The teen assumed she had let her worry show on her face as when she stopped Snow White immediately began speaking. "You don't have to worry Evie. I just thought we could go shopping and have some sister bonding time." She told the blunette.

Evie however didn't hear anything after shopping. "We're going shopping?" She asked both shocked and worried. As Snow White nodded to her she finally looked the princess in the eyes for the first time. "I can't. I have no money." She told her step sister before looking down at the floor. The topic had never come up with Ben or anyone at Auradon Prep so she hadn't had to mention it, but now she had said it she found she was ashamed of it.

What she didn't see was Snow White's sad yet reassuring smile. "I thought that might be the case." She stated, immediately getting the blunette's attention. Evie watched as the raven haired woman reached into her bag and pulled out a rather thick envelope. "Here." She said, handing the white envelope to the teen.

Cautiously Evie took the envelope and opened it. As she looked inside she couldn't stop her mouth from falling open if she tried. Inside was probably thousands of dollars and Snow White had given it to her like it was nothing. "I... I can't accept this." The blue haired teen said, trying to hand the envelope back.

"Evie, think of it as sixteen years of birthday money if you have to but I will not take it back." She told the teen, shocking the blunette once more. "Besides swe won't miss it anyway." She said to the blue haired teen. Slowly Evie nodded and carefully placed the money into her own handbag. "If you run out, text me and i'll send you some more okay?" Snow White asked and Evie immediately looked down at the floor.

Taking a breath Evie said, "I don't have a phone." She felt so ashamed to be admitting this but she felt like Snow White wouldn't judge her for some reason.

Snow White couldn't help but feel bad for the teen as she reached into her bag once more. She didn't understand how these teens could have been denied these basic things in life. "Oh right, here." She said handing the blue haired teen a box. As Evie took the box she couldn't contain her gasp if she tried. In her hand was a brand new iPhone 7. "It's already been programmed with my cell number, Ferdinands, Ben's and Bree's. So if you need any of us you can call us." She told the shocked teen.

Carefully Evie took the phone out of it's box and was surprised to find in even had a royal blue cover on it with a gold crown in the centre. "I can't. This is too much." Evie told the princess.

But Snow White scoffed at her. "Please, Evie. You're my sister. Nothing is too much for you." She told the teen. Seeing the determination on her face Evie nodded before quickly moving forward and hugging the raven haired woman. She couldn't believe the woman who should hate her for everything her mother did was being so nice to her. Clearly Snow White wasn't the selfish, horrible woman Evie's mother had made her out to be. "Shall we head into the city for some shopping?" Snow White asked causing Evie to nod happily. Had they not have already chosen good before they left Evie would have convinced her siblings to do it when she got back.

A few hours later found both Evie and Snow White in a small cafe eating lunch. Two guards were at the next table but they couldn't care. They were happy to be alone and finally be able to get to know each other. "So Evie, do you have any siblings?" Snow White asked, and watched as a sad smile passed over her little sisters face.

"Yeah, I have a baby brother." She stated. Snow White didn't miss the tears that came to the teens eyes as she said this, but before she could ask anything else the blunette carried on speaking. "His name is Evan. He's three months old and I feel terrible leaving him there. I mean he's just a baby and I know how my mother can treat her kids, that's why I always tried to be there and look after him. I went through my mom's treatment myself and I hate the thought of Evan going through that." She explained and Snow White reached across the table, gently grasping Evie's hand in her own.

Smiling reassuringly at her sister Snow White looked at her sister. "I'm sure he's okay, Evie. But if you like maybe we could talk to Ben about you maybe going back to see him." The raven haired woman suggested and she noticed Evie brighten a little bit at the thought of seeing Evan again. The princess found her smile getting a little wider at how much she obviously cared for the infant that was on the Isle. She just hoped Ben would agree to her idea. "So Evie I hear you like designing clothes?" Snow asked wanted to get Evie's mind on something else. The blue haired teen immediately nodded to her step sister entusiastically. "Do you think you could design me a gown for Ben's coronation?"

Once again Evie nodded to her older sister. "Of course." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to anyone who knew Evie well it was. The blunette quickly reached into her handbag and pulled out a sketch pad and pencil, being careful of her phone and envelope of money as she did. "Did you have anything in mind?" The blue haired teen asked. Upon seeing the raven haired princess shake her head she immediately smiled and began sketching, which after Snow had convinced her to leave until they had eaten and gone back to the castle was how the rest of the afternoon had continued. Even though Evie's mind was still on her baby brother she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to design a gown for someone. Little did the teen know Snow White's thoughts were also on the three month old boy.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	18. At Castle Beauty

**This takes place at the same time as the previous three chapters x**

Mal couldn't help but take a deep calming breath as the limo came to a stop. She hoped that Aurora and Philip would be there today but she had a feeling that it was just wishful thinking. She knew Leah would think of some way to get them out of the way and use her as a slave again. The half fairy slowly walked up to the large front door but before she could knock the same tall red hair, who's name Mal remembered was Emma, opened it and gestured her inside.

"Hello Mal, Queen Leah is waiting in the library for you." Emma said to the teen and Mal felt her heart sink a little at the confirmation she could once again be dealing with Queen Leah's outragous demands. The purple haired half fairy slipped Ben's ring off of her finger and into her jeans pocket, she didn't want Leah to see it today.

As the teen entered the library she couldn't contain her gasp as every book that should have been on the shelves was on the floor and the furniture was overturned. Mal never thought she would say this but she would prefer to be back on the Isle and hiding away from her mother then having to endure this. "Hello Mal." Leah sneered at the teen as she silently shoo'ed Emma out of the room. "I think you know what I want you to do here." She stated. The teen knew it wasn't a question but she nodded never-the-less. "Arrange them alphabetically, by title and since you left before I was finished with you last time when you're done here come to my office. I have something else I expect you to do." She told the purplette before heading out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing Mal looked arounf the library, surveying the damage. She couldn't believe someone could treat books like this but let's face it, it doesn't seem like Leah cares about anything but herself and her familys image. Mal crossed the room being careful not to step on the books that were littering the floor. The teen was extremely tempted to tell Ben about this but she just couldn't risk being sent back to the Isle by Leah.

So instead she sat on the floor in the centre of the room, since it was the only available space, and began working her way through the books. By the time she was half way through it was past lunch time and she had begun to get hungry but knew she couldn't risk stopping. As she stood to place some more books on the shelf Mal was surprised to find the door opening.

Placing the books in their rightful place on the bookshelf the purplette turned to find Emma smiling sadly at her, holding a large cup. "How are you doing Mal?" She asked the teen and Mal couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the red head. Mal watched as the red head closed the lobrary door behind her. "I know you are probably confused by this but if you need anything please let me know. This is hot chocolate. Princess Aurora asked that I make some for you. She's just had to go into another meeting but she said she definitely will see you the next time you come." She explained handling the purplette the mug.

"Thanks Emma." Mal said, gratefully taking the cup. The teen took a sip of the drink and couldn't help but smile at the taste. "This is lovely." She said. "But I should really get back to this." The teen told Emma, gesturing to the pile of books she still had to sort.

Nodding Emma smiled at the teen. "Of course. But please, if you need anything let me know." She said before leaving the library.

Taking another sip of her drink the teen moved to sit back in her spot on the floor. She may not enjoy the amount of work Leah was having her do but she had to admit that the library here had a great selection of books. There were loads of books here she wishes she had the time to sit and read but with Leah that just wouldn't be possible.

Mal had loved her drink but after she had finished it and had put all the books in their correct place she had stood to correct the furniture and went dizzy. The teen couldn't help but feel lightheaded. Also her magic was a little weaker then is usually felt, she could usually feel it pulsing around her but it wasn't as strong as usual right then. But she brushed it off as the fact that she hadn't had anything to eat all day. She had skipped breakfast to talk to her siblings before they all left and had obviously skipped lunch as well since she was having to tidy these books. Once she felt a little better Mal placed all the cushions back on the furniture the teen practically fell on the couch, completely exhausted. Mal laid on her back, her head on the arm of the couch and fell asleep instantly.

Not long after the teen had fallen asleep Aurora entered the library, having been told by Emma that the purplette was in there. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed the purple haired teen sleeping peacefully on the couch but she also knew the limo would be there soon to pick her up. "Mal?" She gently called out to the teen. "Mal!?" She called louder. The blonde princess' smile only got bigger as the purplette groaned in her sleep before rolling over to face the back of the couch.

Smiling she covered the sleeping teen with a blanket before stepping out into the hallway, walking straight into her mother. "Are you just going to leave that here over night!?" Leah shouted.

"Shh!" Aurora responded, closing the library door to. "Yes, Mal is staying the night. And don't speak about her in that manner mother." She snapped. The blonde was fed up with her mother constantly insulting Mal, the purplette had done nothing wrong to warrant this type of behaviour. "Now, excuse me I have to call Ben and Bree to let them know Mal won't be back until morning." She stated glaring slightly at her mother as she walked away.

Aurora couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother's retreating form as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. As she looked at the time on her phone she decided a text message would be better, in case ben was in a meeting of his own.

 **To Ben: Hi Ben, just to let you know Mal has fallen asleep here and I can't wake her so she is going to stay here for the night. I will send her back in one of my own cars tomorrow morning.**

Ben responded immediately.

 **From Ben: Hi Aurora, that is fine but in the morning myself and Bree will be coming to have a meeting with you about Mal. We are concerned about her and think you could help.**

 **To Ben: Not a problem Ben. See you tomorrow.**

The princess was worried about what Ben had said and didn't fully understand how they thought she could help since she's only met the teen once and the twins were there for that. But if she could help the purplette then she would.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	19. A Meeting With Aurora

Mal awoke at around eight the next morning and was immediately confused as to why she didn't recognize her surroundings. As she looked around she noticed she was still in the library at Castle Beauty, meaning she had once more fallen into a deep sleep. She really needed to find a spell to stop that. She couldn't risk others finding out about Leah, she couldn't be sent back tot he Isle without that wand. It would be her death sentence.

What surprised the teen was that as she sa tup on the couch she noticed for the first time that she wasn't alone. In the chair opposite her was Aurora, which confused the teen even more. The princess hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep, meaning at some point she had come into the library and chosen to stay with the purplette. Mal wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure Aurora had been nice when she had met her at Castle Beast but she wasn't sure if that was an act or not. Mal noticed the blonde beginning to stare and sits back against the couch. It seems like she's about to find out whether Aurora was okay with her or not.

As Aurora woke up she immediately noticed the teen was awake and watching her. "Morning Mal, are you feeling okay?" The blonde asked, shocking Mal. Of all the scenarios Mal imagined Aurora simply asking if she was okay wasn't one of the things she had thought of.

"Morning." She responded a little nervously. It was the first time she had been alone with the princess and it worried her slightly. "I'm okay and yourself?" She asked.

Smiling Aurora sat forward in her chair. "I'm fine, thank you." She told the teen. "Ben and Bree will be here soon. They wanted to talk to me, so if you like you can stay in here and then go back to Auradon with them." The blonde princess suggested and Mal nodded. Even though she was confused as to why Ben and Bree were coming she was happy to have some company on the way back to Auradon.

An hour later Ben and Bree had arrived at the castle, just as Aurora and Mal were finishing their breakfast. Leah had opted to have hers in her study, Mal assumed because the older woman knew she was still there. But the purplette didn't mind. As the half fairy and princess left the dining room they saw Emma walking towards them, Ben and Bree right behind her. It was then Mal realized she never put Ben's signet ring back on. She quickly located it in her pocket, sighing in relief that it was still there and she hadn't lost it, before slipping it back on her right hand.

Looking up she saw Emma curtsy to Aurora before standing up. "Prince Ben and Princess Bree are here to speak to you, your majesty." She told them. In Mal's opinion it was pretty pointless since they could clearly see that the royal siblings were behind the red head, but she assumed that it was protocol in Castle's.

"Thank you, Emma. Please bring some tea and hot chocolate to my office please." Aurora said and Emma curtsied again before leaving them be.

Mal was about to turn away and head to the library when Bree spoke to her. "Mal? Would you come with us? This involves you as well." She asked. The purple haired teen was confused but nodded none the less. The purplette couldn't help but try to think of everything she could possibly be in trouble for as she followed Aurora, Ben and Bree through the Castle and she quickly norrowed it down to two things; using her magic on Jane or trying to steal Fairy Godmother's wand from the museum.

Once the four of them were in the office and sat down, Ben immediately sitting next to Mal, Aurora couldn't help but say something. "So I'm curious as to why you called this meeting, you majesties." The blonde said to the royal siblings.

Bree responded immeditaely with "Please Aurora, just call us Bree and Ben. We are the only ones around and this isn't a formal meeting." The brunette said causing the other princess to nod her agreement. "We asked for this meeting as we are concerned about Mal." She said and Mal was shocked. She knew this was about how tired she has been lately and she knew they would say something eventually but she wasn't expecting this.

Ben picked up on his sisters explanation after this. "You mentioned not being able to wake Mal last night and we had a similar problem the last time she was here as well. She had fallen asleep in the back of the car and the driver couldn't wake her." Ben explained and Aurora could help but be a little shocked and worried at this. It wasn't normal for a teen to be like that twice. "When we asked Mal she said that it was because of the travelling but she wasn't like it when she arrived from the Isle and judging by the time of your text yesterday she had been here multiple hours yesterday before falling asleep. We were wondering if you were doing an activity with her that may explain her tiredness?" Ben asked as Emma quietly slipped into the room, handing drinks out to all those present.

"I'm afraid that I haven't been able to spend time with Mal when she has visited." Aurora stated, causing Ben and Bree to share a confused look while Mal simply wished she could be literally anywhere else instead of here. "I have had meetings both days she has been at the castle. I can go and get my mother if you like, maybe she can explain Mal's tiredness." The blonde princess suggested.

"No!" But it wasn't Mal who had exclaimed this, it had been Emma who was now regretting it as the three royals turned to face her. Mal however was looking down at her hands. She really didn't want to be here to see how this would work out. "I'm sorry Mal but they need to be told." Emma said and Mal nodded slightly, but still never turned to face her. "Queen Leah has been giving Mal ridiculous tasks to do while she had been here. The first time she was here Queen Leah covered the kitchen in various bits of rubbish and food and forced Mal to clean it. She told Mal if she didn't clean it or if she told anyone about it she would have Prince Ben send her back to the Isle. Then yesterday she had thrown all the books in the library to the floor and overturned the furniture and Mal had to clean it up, arranging the books alphabectically." Emma explained and Ben was completely livid.

Ben stood abruptly, causing Mal, Bree, Aurora and Emma to jump slightly. "How dare she!" Ben shotued not caring if Leah could hear her. "This is exactly why I put those rules in place! So that this didn't happen!" The teen prince ranted.

Sighing Bree stood so she was level with her brother. "Ben calm down. If she's hears you it won't end well." She stated and wasn't surprised when her twin brother glared at her. Mal noticed Ben getting more mad and took his hand in hers, getting up so she was standing next to him. What both Bree and Aurora noticed was Ben immediately calmed, just Mal holding his hand calmed him immediately. The brunette princess had never seen her brother calm his beastly temper so fast, even with their mother trying to calm him it took a while. Mal accomplished it in seconds.

"We can talk about what to do about it later on. Why don't we head out so that we can get home and talk about Queen Leah." The brunette princess suggested and Ben immediately nodded. It was then she turned to face a shocked Aurora. "I understand this has come as a shock to you but we would appreciate if you would not tell you mother that we know. We don't want to cause any more problems at the moment." Bree said and Aurora nodded immediately. She wouldn't even be talking to her mother for a while after hearing what she had put Mal through. "Also, Mal will no longer be coming to the castle. Would you be able to make a weekly trip to Auradon Prep instead?" Bree asked.

"Of corse. I look forward to getting to know Mal." Aurora said before the three teens left.

As they were walking out ot their limo Ben felt turned to Mal who was still holding his hand. "Mal? Would you go on a date with me later? I'll pick you up from your dowm around five?" He asked and for the first time since they had seen her that morning Mal smiled.

Nodding Mal responded "I would love to." As they climbed into the car.

The trio were confused when Ben's phone rang as the car pulled away from the castle. Pulling out his phone Ben smiled as he noticed their Aunt Snow's name was flashing on his screen. "Hey, Aunt Snow." Answering the phone as he always did with private/personal calls as he put his phone on speaker.

" _Good morning, Prince Ben."_ She responded to the teen, and Ben immediately knew this was an official call not a personal one as did Bree. _"I hope I am not disturbing you but I needed to speak to you about something."_ Snow White told him and he shared a look with Bree, who simply shrugged.

Clearing his throat Ben leant towards the phone. "It's not a disturbance of any kind, Princess Snow. What did you wish to speak about?" He asked. Mal couldn't help but be a little surprised. She had never heard her boyfriend speak so formally to anyone, but she didn't have long to think about it as she soon heard Snow talking once more.

" _It's about Evie, your majesty."_ Snow White said. Seeing Mal become concerned Bree gave the purplette a 'please be quiet' look, sighing when Mal listened and bit her tongue. _"Yesterday she mentioned having a three month old brother named Evan on the Isle. I am womdering if it's possible for him to be removed from there and placed under my care."_ She said. Ben and Bree weren't shocked by the news that Snow wanted to take the infant in, more so that Evie actually had a little brother. Both twins noticed a sad smile spread across Mal's face at the mention of Evan and Ben made a mental not to ask if she had any siblings back on the Isle.

Turning his attention back to his phone Ben smiled. "It is something I would need to speak to my father about, I'm afraid. He has to agree to bring any other Isle children over as well as myself." Ben explained to the princess on the phone. "I will speak with him later on today and will contact you no later than tomorrow to inform you of his decision." Ben stated before they said their goodbyes. The car ride was filled with small tlak after that. The royal siblings could see something was bothering the purplette they just hoped it wouldn't bother her too much.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. A Proper First Date

**This will have some lines from the film in it guys, hope you don't mind :) x**

At 5PM Mal heard a knock on her and Bree's dorm room door. The purple haired teen knew it was Ben and couldn't help but smile, he was always prompt. With one last look at herself in the mirror she determined she looked fine for a date with Ben. She was in a knee length Evie creation, her short hair was once more curled and her make up was minimal. Once she was sure she looked okay she headed into the door, opening it once she was in reach of it.

"Wow!" Ben breathed out as he looked at Mal. "You look absolutely breathtaking." He told her causing a blush to slowly creep up her face. The purplette wasn't used to compliments and Ben seemed to give her them at every opportunity. "I hope you like bikes." She said, handing her a purple helmet which she took with a smile.

A twenty minute bike ride and ten minute walk later Ben and Mal were sat on the ruins of the Enchanted Lake. The food was laid out and Mal couldn't believe the selection she had to chose from. There was literally everything she could think of and more. They had worked their way through some of it making small talk, well Ben had been. "You know I've done most of the talking. Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." Ben said, hoping Mal would be in a talkative mood. She hadn't been herself since Auroria and he didn't know if it was the meeting with Aurora or the phone call from Snow White.

Mal sat thinking for a moment before responding. "My middle name... is Bertha." She told him and Ben couldn't help but laugh a little at it. It's not something that he would have expected to be her middle name.

"Mine's Florian." Ben shared. If Mal was willing to share then he would return the favour.

"Florian?" Mal asked, wanting to double check she had heard him right. As Ben nodded she couldn't help but smile at him. "How princely." She stated.

The couple shared a laugh at Mal's statement before Ben turned to look at her. "Well, you know... it's better then Bertha." He stated and the purplette couldn't help but laugh at him once more. Somehow he always managed to make her laugh, even when she was down and really didn't feel happy. "So do you have any siblings?" Ben asked, as he remembered her face during Snow's phone call. Again Mal got a sad smile on her face except this time she nodded. "Will you tell me about them?" He questioned, hoping he wasn't pushing her too far.

The purplette couldn't help but smile as she thought of her siblings. "I have three siblings. Malice is my older twin brother." She said, her sad smiel turning into a fond one as she thought of the mischief her and her brother used to cause on the Isle. The purple haired teens smile caused Ben to smile as well. "He looks a lot like me, except he has blonde, spikey hair with purple tips. We have very similar personalities but we also had to raise our younger brother and sister." She said and Ben couldn't help but feel bad for them. Their childhood was taken away from them because they had to care for their siblings, something that was Maleficent's job.

"My younger brother is Maverick, but we call him Mav." She said, and Ben noticed her smile get a little bigger. "He's seven, almost eight, and there's not an evil bone in that kids body." She stated. "He will help anyone who needs it without a second thought. Its a good job me and Malice were feared on the Isle of Mav wouldn't have been able to act like that." The purple haired half fairy said, unintentionally letting slip a little bit about the Isle.

"Then there's Malia." She informed Ben. "She's absolutely adorable. She has the cutest blonde hair, and much to my mother's annoyance it doesn't have any purple in it yet." She told Ben. The more the half fairy talked the more Ben smiled. Even though she was raised by Maleficent she held so much love for her siblings, to the point of helping raise the younger two. "She's not even a year old yet. Lia is only ten months. I hate that I left her since she was always more attatched to me then Malice, but I knew I couldn't bring her here. The invite was only for me, Evie, Jay and Carlos." She said and Ben watched her tear up.

"Me and Evie hate ourselves for leaving them. Ben, please find a way to get Evan. Lia and Mav have Malice but Evan has no one but the Evil Queen. You have to rescue him Ben." She pleaded with her boyfriend. As a few tears slipped down Mal's cheek Ben quickly moved forward and wrapped mal into a hug. He hadn't meant to upset her but he knew what he had to do.

Once the purple haired teen had calmed down Ben gave her hand, right above his ring, a quick kiss before trying to coax her into the water. She kept declining and Ben eventually went for a swim alone while Mal stayed with the picnic and tried her first strawberry. But she loved the taste of them that much she couldn't stop eating them. Meaning by the time ben came back from swinning there was literally no strawberrys left. Ben made a mental note to always make sure the castle was stocked up on them. He felt horrible for upsetting his girlfriend but she quickly cheered up even though their date was cut short by his parents needing him to go to the Castle and help them with something. So Ben dropped Mal off at Auradon Prep, with a promise to see her later, before heading home.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	21. Meeting Ben

Four days after Mal's date with Ben and she was still on cloud nine. She'd had a permanent smile on her face and Evie couldn't help but feel happy for her pseudo sister. As they woke on Wednesday morning to get ready for school they were both feeling very happy. Mal had a study date with Ben and Evie was meeting up with Doug to help her catch up in English, while she excelled in chemistry and fashion she wasn't as great in English. She had asked Mal but the purplette had already agreed to study with Ben. Mal could see the relationship forming between Evie and Doug but had chosen not to say anything yet. The blunette was still in her mindset of needing to marry a prince and would simply dismiss the idea at the moment. Things had to happen between them at their own pace.

Mal grabbed her clothes before she headed into her en-suite to shower quickly and change out of her pyjamas. It only took her fifteen minutes since she used magic to dry her hair. What confused her was that when she went back into the dorm room she shared with Bree, Evie was sat on the purplette's bed staring at a piece of paper in her hands. "E?" Mal gently called to the blunette. "What's wrong?"

"I found this on the floor next to the door." Evie stated, handing the piece of paper to Mal so she could read it.

 _Mal & Evie,_

 _Please could you meet with me in the courtyard at 9:30am this morning? I have something I need to show you both. I have spoken to Fairy Godmother and excused you both from lessons today so there's no need to worry about that._

 _See you soon,_

 _Ben._

"What do you think it's about?" Evie asked her pseudo sister. Mal could see the blunette was starting to panic. "They're not sending us back to the Isle are they? Do they know what we had planned when we first came here?" Her voice kept rising as she spoke and the purplette could hear the nerves and scared tone in her voice.

Mal sat next to her best friend and leant into her side reassuringly. "It'll be fine E. I'm sure it's something really simple and we're taking it out of proportion." She stated. Sure she was worried about this herself but she wasn't about to let Evie know that, the blunette was worried enough and Mal knew she had to be strong for her sister.

After getting ready the two teens had a quick breakfast and watched as their pseudo brothers went off to lessons before heading outside to meet with Ben. The girls nerves had eased upon hearing that Jay and Carlos weren't meeting with Ben but they were still worried about what the meeting was about. They hadn't done anything wrong lately, hell they hadn't even been wicked or mischievious, so they only became more confused as 9:30AM drew nearer.

As they reached the courtyard they headed to the spot where the limo had dropped them off when they first arrived but they couldn't see Ben. Mal knew her boyfriend had spent the night at his castle so wasn't surprised when a limo came towards them. She felt Evie grasp her hand as the limo stopped and Ben slowly climbed out. He left the door open behind him but neither teen commented on this, they were far too worried about what Ben was going to say to them.

Smiling Ben kissed Mal's cheek before looking between them but before he could talk Mal beat him to it. "What's this about Ben?" She asked.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but surprising the trio they heard "Mally!?" exclaimed from the limo. Mal and Evie shared a surprised look before turning towards the car in time to find Mav climbing out of the open door. Mal couldn't help but gasp as she saw her seven year old, purple haired brother running towards her. "Mally!" He exclaimed excitedly. She had just enough time to crouch down and open her arms before he threw himself into her arms.

"Hi Mav." She responded as she held him tightly. Mal looked up at a stunned looking Evie and a smiling Ben. "Ben, what's going on?" She asked her boyfriend.

His smile grew as he responded with "Just watch the limo."

Both teens turned towards the car once more and gasped as Malice stepped out with Malia and Evan in his arms. Evie rushed forward and gently took her baby brother from the struggling teen, smiling a silent hello at Malice before moving back to Mal. Carefully she hugged Mav while Mal rushed towards her twin, hugging both him and Malia tightly. As the ten month old blonde noticed her big sister she immediately reached for her and smiling Mal carefully took her and balanced her on her hip with her arm. Ben couldn't help but smile as he watched the touching reunion Mal and Evie were having with their siblings.

Malice smiled and hugged Mal again before the purplette led him over to Evie, Evan, Mav and Ben. With the hand that Malia wasn't sat on, which happened to be the hand that had Ben's signet ring on, she took Ben's hand. Malice noticed this immediately and raised an eye brow at the pair. Ben quickly noticed this and extended his hand towards the blonde/purple haired teen. "I think I should introduce myself properly." Ben stated. "I'm Ben, Mal's boyfriend."

The two male teens shook hands and Malice couldn't help but smile as he noticed the look of love Mal was giving the brunette. "As long as you don't hurt my little sister, I am happy for you." He stated and Mal sent them a happy smile, as did Evie. The blunette was happy for her pseudo sister.

"I have no intention of hurting her. I promise." Ben responded and the two nodded to each other before Malice took Mav's hand in his own. "So maybe we should show you guys around and you can see where your staying." Ben said and Malice nodded but Mal and Evie turned to face Ben, confused.

It was Evie who spoke first. "Ben? What about the little ones? They aren't old enough to stay here." She asked and Ben immediately stopped walking.

"Well..." Ben said turning to face the worried girls. He had no idea how they would take this. "Snow White has asked for Evan to be brought over and for her to become yours and Evans guardian, Evie." He told the blunette. "So either Evan can stay with you during the week and you can both go to Snow's at the weekend or Evan can stay there all week and you can decide when you go and stay. The choice is yours." He explained and he watched as Evie looked down at her little brother lovingly.

Evie looked up to the teen prince after a few minutes. "You mean Snow is okay with whatever I decide?" The blunette asked.

"Of course." Ben stated. "She wants you to be confortable with whatever happens, so she's leaving the choice up to you. Take your time deciding there's no rush." He said and Evie smiled at him. She would have a good think about what's best for both her and Evan. It was then Ben turned to his girlfriend and her siblings. "You guys are a bit different." He said. "From what Mal said Malia is really attached to her and Maverick is attached to you Malice." He explained, causing the twins to nod. "So I have spoken to Fairy Godmother and you can keep them with you. Maverick will attend Auradon Elementary while you both are at Auradon Prep although we will have to look into something for Malia. It could be she attends preschool but we can talk about that later." He explained to them. The three Isle teens were beyond happy to all be together again and they followed Ben back into Auradon Prep to show Malice and Maverick around so they don't get lost.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the long delay between updates. I have had a personal loss I have been trying to deal with. I will now be back regularly and will upload another chapter in a couple of days as an apology. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think x**


	22. First Meeting

Ben, Mal and Evie had just finished showing Malice and Mav where the cafeteria was, since both Malia and Evan were too young to understand anyway, when they heard a familiar voice. "Not more of them!?" the trio couldn't help but cringe at that voice while Malice just looked confused by their reaction.

Turning their eyes all settled on Chad, the last person any of them wanted to see. "What are you doing here Chad?" Ben asked his former friend. He was getting sick of the way the blonde treated his girlfriend and her friends. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He questioned.

"I wanted to see if the rumours were true." He stated as he walked closer to the group. Mal and Evie instictively turned slightly so that Evan and Malia weren't as close to the blonde teen. Neither of them wanted their little siblings too close to him. "And obviously they are. What possessed you to invite more of them over, Ben!?" Chad exclaimed and the girls could see him getting more mad as he looked at the four new VK's. But what Ben and Malice noticed was the anger in his eyes.

"What I do is none of your concern, Chad." Ben stated, hoping that he would drop the subject. The prince knew things could turn bad but he was also aware that there were young kids around and he didn't want them to see that.

What no one expected was for another voice to echo down the corridor. "Back off, Chad." Mal couldn't help the smile that formed across her face as she looked over Chad's shoulder and found her room mate Bree walking their way. She had never been more happy to see the brunette since she got here, maybe Chad would actually leave them alone now.

But those hopes were quickly dashed as he turned to face Bree. "Or what!?" Chad shouted to the princess.

Mal would have kept watching but she noticed Malia flinch in her arms, causing her attention to divert to her little sister. What she didn't notice was that Bree also noticed this. "Don't push me." She warned and the look on her face was enough for him to second guess this. Chad and Bree stood staring at each other for a few minutes before the blonde wisely stormed off, muttering something about this not being over but none of them cared about that at the moment.

Once Chad turned the corner at the end of the corridor the brunette princess turned to face her brother and the VK's. As her brown eyes locked eyes with Malice's green ones she felt like her breath had left her body. His gaze was unfamiliar, yet oh so comforting to her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him and found herself wanting to know who he was. It was obvious from the look of him that he was some relation to Mal but was he her older brother, younger brother, she just had to know. Unknown to her Malice was having a similar thought process, except he knew who she was. She was Princess Bree, twin sister of Prince Ben. But he wanted to know who she really was and not just know her by her title.

Their attention was gained by Ben as he cleared his throat, smiling at his sister as he recognised the look on her face. It was the same one he imagined he wore when he first met Mal. "I think some introductions might be helpful to my sister." Ben stated as Mal and Evie shared an intruiged look. Evie recognised the look on Bree and Malice's face immediately, it was the same look Ben and Mal had worn weeks previous when they had first met.

It didn't take long for Ben to introduce Malia, Mav and Evan but as Ben turned to Malice, Mal stepped in. "This is my twin brother, Malice. Malice this is Ben's twin sister Bree." The purplette introduced the pair, smirking as they shook hands and their eyes locked again. But both Ben and Mal knew their respective twin wasn't going to give in to their attraction easily, they would need numerous nudges towards each other.

Continuing their tour of the grounds, mostly for Malice's benefit, Evie pulled Ben aside with a sad look in her eyes. "Ben. I think it's probably better if Evan stays with Snow." She told him but the young prince could see how much this upset her.

"How about this." Ben said, giving the blunette a comforting look. "It's Wednesday now. Why don't I arrange with Fairy Godmother for you to do your work from your dorm, unless you have to go to lessons. If you feel like looking after Evan like that is too much I'll arrange for him to go to Snow at weekend. But why don't you give it a try first, yeah?" He offered and Evie gave him a broad smile as she nodded.

The group continued on their tour showing Malice everywhere he would need to know the location of. Ben them showed Mal and Evie their new room lay out and Malice his new room he would share with Mav and surprising the girls Ben. It didn't take long for the teens to finish their tour and for them to retire to their respective rooms, but there was two things on Mal's mind. First was how was she going to attend her lessons and look after Malia and the second was how was she going to explain this to Aurora and worse Queen Leah.

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the length between updates, my other stories will be updated in the next few days but this chapter was ready to go. I will be back regularly now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	23. Settling In

**Hey guys, so this story and all my others will be uploaded this weekend but as I had this chapter ready I thought I would upload it for you now. I hope you guys like it x**

Mal was in her room looking over everything that was now piled in the corner, things that hadn't been there when she had left to meet Ben earlier that morning. Turning to Bree she knew by the smile on the brunette's face that this is why she had been late meeting up with them. Mal had thought it had been weird Bree hadn't gone with Ben. She wasn't sure where it was all going to go or what the three large boxed were but she decided she may as well get it sorted.

"Want some help?" Bree asked her room mate and the girl she was sure would become her sister-in-law, as she noticed Mal sit Malia on the floor. The purplette turned to face the brunette princess and nodded. The pair sat on the floor next to the bags but Bree knew what was what and knew it would be easier to do this a different way. "Why don't we start with the boxes." She suggested. The purplette was intruiged as to what the boxes were so agreed quickly.

The duo laid the three boxes on the floor in front of them before Bree leant back allowing Mal to read them. The purple haired half fairy couldn't believe what she was reading. A brand new crib, changing table and wardrobe for Malia. "Bree, this must have cost a fortune." She said turning to face the smiling brunette.

Bree gently took Mal's hand in her own, turning her full attention to her brother's girlfriend. "Mal, relax." She told the purplette. "This is things that you need to look after Malia properly. I know that you probably aren't used to having things given to you or being bought for you but trust me, it's our pleasure. As long as you all are happy and have everything you need the cost of things don't matter to me or Ben." The brunette explained, effectively putting Mal's worries at ease. "Besides, if it makes you feel better, me and Ben get an allowance each for being crowned Prince and Princess and this and the stuff for the others didn't even equal a quarter of what we get a month."

With a smile Mal began unpacking her little sisters crib with Bree. They laid out all the parts but after looking at the instructions neither was completely comfortable with putting it together. Both were terrified of it falling to pieces with Malia inside it. The ten month old was currently sat on Bree's lap. So with her sister safe Mal decided to exercise her magic a little bit. With a wave of her hand the two teens watched as the crib assembled itself. Both girls were surprised by how sturdy the crib actually was and Mal repeated the action with the changing table and wardrobe before they sat Malia in her crib and began moving things around.

While arranging the room Mal kept checking with Bree that she was okay having Malia in their room, to which Bree kept giving the same answer. That it was fine and the purple haired girl needed to stop worrying. As they began moving the items to where they belonged they realized they would have to rearrange the whole room. Unknown to them the others were having similar problems.

Evie was in her room watching Jay and Carlos build Evan's crib. After her and Ellie had looked at the boxes they realized neither of them had any idea how to put them together so Evie had called on her pseudo brothers to help them. The boys had moved the other furniture around, with Ellie's help and Evie's guidance, so that now they were building the crib it could simple slot into place in the room.

Between the two boys it didn't take long before all three pieces of furniture were assembled and Evie placed her baby brother in the basinet, instead of the crib, before her and Ellie began sorting through all the things for Evan. Jay and Carlos took this as their cue to leave and quietly snuck out of the room. "Are you sure you don't mind Evan being here Ellie?" Evie asked the teen again.

She had repeated this question six times now but each times Ellie smiled. Ellie couldnt get over the fact that even though Evie, Jay, Mal and Carlos had been raised by villains they had a lot of love and concern in their hearts. "It's fine, Evie. I honestly don't mind." She repeated to the smiling blunette. "I know we don't know each other that well but just know that I'm happy to look after Evan if you ever need to pop out anywhere." She offered and she watched as Evie's smile got bigger.

"Thank you, Ellie. You're amazing." She told the other teen.

Shugging Ellie said "Well I try." and it was such a Mal response that Evie couldn't contain her laughter if she tried. The blue haired princess was quickly growing to like her room mate, she reminded the blunette a lot of Mal in a way.

Ben and Malice however didn't have anything to do, Ben had done it all the night before since he had previously had the room to himself. So him and Malice were sat in their room while Mav played on the floor. But before Ben could speak Malice did. "Thank you, Ben." He said, confusing the prince. "For bringing us here. We were all really missing Mal and I was worried about her. And for giving us all a chance at a better life." He explained and Ben smiled.

"No problem." Ben responded before he fully turned to face the teen. "But know one thing..." He started to say, earning Malice's full attention and confusion. "If you hurt my sister then you answer to me."

Malice's eyes widened at this threat. Not because he was worried Ben would hurt him but because of the fact that he had said it. The teen didn't know why Ben felt the need to say this to him. "Why would I hurt your sister?" Malice asked. Ben immediately saw the confusion on the teens face and decided just to let it drop for now, especially when he saw a flicker of understanding.

The teen prince knew they wouldn't get together quickly, Bree was like their mother and could be stubborn when she wanted to be. But at least Malice would remember his warning when the time came that they did get together. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if he should tak to Mal about setting the two of them up somehow but when he felt a teddy hit him in the face he was brought from her thoughts and met with the smirking face of Mav and the worried face of Malice. Ben couldn't help but smirk himself as he slowly reached for the teddy before throwing it back at the seven year old. Ben had a few reservations when he made his proclamation since he didn't know if the kids on the Isle were actually evil or just misled and not had a chance to be good, but as he engaged in a teddy war with Mav and Malice he couldn't help but think that this proclamation was the best decision he has ever made.

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the length between updates. Life simply got in the way. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys thought x**


	24. Talking Things Out

The day after Malice, Mav, Malia and Evan arrived they were all trying to get back to normal, while fitting their younger siblings into their routine. Malice had dropped Mav off at Auradon Middle School that morning while Evie and Mal had taken Malia and Evan to Fairy Godmother so they could attend their morning lessons. Last night had been strange for all of them but they wouldn't necessarily call it hard. What was becoming hard for Evie and Mal was watching Carlos send longing looks across the room to Jane. They knew from what Carlos had said that the pair cared for each other but they had to work this out if they wanted things to work. Which is why Mal had sent both Carlos and Jane a note telling them to meet her in an empty classroom.

So there she stood with Malia in the centre of the classroom smiling. Due to her sensitive fairy hearing she could hear both Carlos and Jane approaching the room from opposite directions and therefore wasn't surprised when Carlos walked in the room first, followed by Jane a few seconds later. The white haired teen turned as the daughter of Fairy Godmother walked in the room before turning back to the purplette. "Mal, whats going on?" Jane asked the other half fairy.

"I know what happened a few weeks ago between you two." Mal admitted as she shifted Malia into a more comfortable position. The purplette didn't miss the look of shock on Jane's face as she said this. "Carlos told me and I think you two need to talk about things. I've seen the looks you give each other and I think what each of you are feeling is simply a misunderstanding. Promise me you'll talk? Now?" She asked them.

As the pair nodded Mal smiled and walked past them and out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Jane and Carlos shared another long look at each other before each looked away. Both were thinking Mal's words over in their heads. Mal had already had this conversation with Carlos but he had been putting off talking to Jane in case Mal had been wrong. Now it seemed his time had run out. Each teen opened their mouths to speak but closed them a few seconds later.

"Why did you tell Mal?" Jane asked. Had Carlos not been so close to the half fairy he would have missed her question and he would have certainly missed the confusion in her voice.

Carlos couldn't help but sigh lightly. He was never good at talking about his feelings but he knew if he wanted things to work between him and Jane then he had to now. He wanted her to know just how much he liked her. "Well... Erm..." He began to explain. As he looked at the confusion but slightl hope on Jane's face he decided it was better if he just came out with it or he would probably never tell her. "Because I like you Jane. I really like you."

Jane felt her jaw drop at Carlos' admission. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and was sure this was some kind of cruel joke or a dream. But as she pinched her own arm she realized she had actually heard him correctly. "Then why did you leave that morning?" She asked. Sure she had hidden in the bathroom for fear of being rejected by the teen but a part of her had hoped that he would stay, that maybe he did have feelings for her.

"When I woke up you were already gone." Carlos stated. As Jane noticed the sad look in his eyes she regretted asking him the question, but it had been bothering her since that night. "I thought you were hiding in the bathroom because you were ashamed of what happened between us and you didn't want to see me." The boy admitted. All this talk of his feeling was making him a little uncomfortable but Jane's next sentence made him squash those feelings immediately.

"I was in the bathroom because I thought you would regret what happened." She said, sadness covering her face.

The white haired teen took a step towards the upset brunette and gently took her hand in his own. "Why would you think that, Jane?" He asked. The teen had never heard someone speak with so much doubt in their voice and to hear her say it essentially about herself worried him.

Jane tore her gaze away from Carlos at his question. "Because I don't look like the other girls. I didn't have long hair then and I'm not pretty like the others. Why would you want to be with me when I look so different?" She explained and Carlos kind of understood what she was talking about but he also thought it was complete rubbish.

"Jane, I liked that you were different." He said, immediately gaining Jane's attention and a curious look from the brunette. "Don't get me wrong I like your hair not but it looked lovely before Mal's spell as well. You may not look or act like the princess' that go here but you are beautiful. You are gorgeous Jane, and please don't ever forget that. You are a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent girl and I could never regret what happened between us." Carlos told Jane, his mouth working before his brain registered what he was actually saying. What he didn't realize was Jane's skeptical and disbelieving look. She didn't understand why he was saying things like that. No one had ever so much as given her a second glance before but here was a boy who was telling her she was beautiful, she just couldn't believe his words. "Will you be my date to Ben's coronation, Jane?" He asked.

The half fairy was shocked once more by the white haired teens question but felt elated that he had asked her. Slowly she nodded and the pair smiled at each other. Neither could believe this was happening but both were happy it was. It was then that Jane's phone chimed in her pocket, bursting their happy bubble. As she read the text her face shifted to show her confusion. "Sorry Carlos, I need to go." Jane said, sending the boy an apologetic smile. "I'll see you later?" She asked, smiling and leaving the room after Carlos nodded to her. Carlos then made a mental note to thank Mal when he saw her. He definitely owed his purple haired sister one.

 **Author's Note: So there is only 4-5 chapters of this story left after this chapter so I have a question for you... Would you guys like a sequel? I have one in mind but I was wondering if you guys would read it? Just let me know. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter x**


	25. Video Call Home

**This chapter will have some parts from the film in it x**

It was now Friday, two days since Malice, Malia, Maverick and Evan had arrived and they were all slipping into a routine. Mal and Evie dropped Evan and Malia off with Fairy Godmother before their first lesson until they either had a free lunch or school ended and before school Malice dropped Mav off at Auradon Elementary. But today the girls were on edge. For their first lesson they had Remedial Goodness 101, meaning that Fairy Godmother wouldn't be looking after their siblings. Unknown to them however Queen Belle would be.

As Fairy Godmother walked in Mal, Malice, Evie, Jay and Carlos sat up a little straighter. "Good morning children." The Headmistress greeted them cheerfully. The three boys groaned a little, their way of thinking was that nobody should be cheerful this early in a morning. "As you know tomorrow is Family Day here at Auradon Prep." She stated and the five VK's nodded. They were all aware as they would no doubt be spending more time with the hero family they are supposed to be working for that day. Although no one really had any doubts or reservations about that other then Mal. "So because your parents can't be here due to distance. We've arranged a special treat." She told them befor eturning to the TV behind her.

The VK's watched as the screen sprung to life showing a picture of their parents. The five teens shared a worried look at the sight of this. "Come on." Fairy Godmother encouraged the teens. As their parents began fighting over the remote to turn on the laptop Mal, Malice, Evie, Jay and Carlos reluctantly moved to stand behind Fairy Godmother. The youngest teen, Carlos, instinctively held his puppy closer. Pepper licked his face gently in response. But to be on the safe side Carlos settled her on the floor, near his feet.

Noticing their parents eyes widen the VK's turned their attention to the screen, all of them wanting to get this over with. "Evie! It's mommy!" The Evil Queen exclaimed and Evie waved back slightly.

Evie could see her mother was about to say more but Cruella cut her off, finally noticing Fairy Godmother stood in front of the teens. "Oh! Who's the old bat!?" Cruella asked.

Mal couldn't help but sigh. This was going to end in disaster, she was sure of it. "This is Fairy Godmother." Mal informed the four villains as she leant a little over the Headmistress's shoulder. The VK's watched on as the villains taunted Fairy Godmother and she tried to respond nicely to them.

They were snapped out of their thoughts by a very loud "Mal!"The purple haired teen couldn't help but roll her eyes as she noticed her mother glaring at her. "I m... m... miss you." The Mistress of all Evil said, stumbling over her words as though it physically hurt her to say it.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar said, earning a glare from Maleficent.

"I'll handle this." She told the former vazier. Turning back to the screen Maleficent seemed to try and fake a pout. "How long must mommy wait to see you?" She asked and Mal shared a look with her twin brother. She had told him last night they didn't want to follow Maleficent's plan, something he agreed wholeheartedly with but as Mal looked at her mother she was beginning to doubt if she was strong enough to disobey her.

Mal glanced in Fairy Godmother's direction but her gaze soon returned to the screen. As she looked as her mother's gaze, those familiar, cold eyes, she panicked. "Monday!" She blurted out, shocking the other four VK's. "10 AM." She watched as her mother's face fell slightly, she knew that look. Her mother wanted her back sooner, they had already been in Auradon nearly a month and Maleficent wanted the wand.

"Are you sure I can't see you before that?" Maleficent asked her daughter. Mal would have cringed at the fake sweetness in her voice but she couldn't let on anything to Fairy Godmother, and somehow she had to find a way so that she didn't betray Ben but also her mother wouldn't kill her. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa..." She began to say but was cut off when the Evil Queen flicked her horns. "You, you little nugget that I love so much." She said, her fake sweetness coming back in her voice.

Looking at the floor Mal moved some hair behind her ear, unknowingly showing her mother Ben's signet ring. "Yes, I completely understand mother." She told the evil fairy. But Maleficent was no longer listening, her eyes fixated on the ring adourning her daughters finger.

Sneering Maleficent narrowed her eyes focusing purely on her daughter. "What is that!?" The evil fairy demanded to know. As Mal and Malice followed her line of sight they noticed what their mother was on about. Before either one could say anything though Maleficent carried on. "I sent you there for one thing and you do this!? How dare you betray me like this!" She shouted, causing Fairy Godmother to flinch slightly at her tone and Pepper to jump up into Carlos' arms. Evie gently grasped Mal's hand in an attempt to comfort the purplette.

Cruella noticed the small dalmation in her sons arms immediately and cut off whatever Maleficent was about to say. "Carlos, is that a dog?" The qoman asked as she began petting the stuffed dog's head that was attached to her coat. The white haired teen held Pepper closer to him as his mother carried on talking. "Oh yes Baby, I do understand. It's the perfect size for earmuffs." She stated and Carlos decided enough was enough.

"She's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos snapped taking a step closer to the screen. "This dog loves me and I love her, so give it a rest! Oh and FYI, your dog is stuffed." Carlos told his mother and the other four couldn't help but be shocked. They had never even heard Carlos say no to his mother yet here he was arguing with her, although the fact that she couldn't physically disipline him for it probably played a large part in that. After that Cruella and Jafar began arguing between each other and Jay ended the call. None of them felt particularly happy by the way the conversation had gone but they knew they needed to cool off.

"I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother said and the five teens smiled sadly at her.

But it was Jay that spoke for the group. "Thanks for the special treat." He said and the Headmistress smiled at them.

"Of course." She responded as they walked back to their desks and gathered their things.

But as they stopped in a huddle near the doorway Malice couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his twin sister. "I panicked, okay. I'm not actually going to get it for her." She reassured them and the four other VK's felt a little lighter knowing Mal hadn't decided to turn evil again. "Besides I couldn't do that to Ben." She told the as she looked at his ring on her finger.

They were about to leave when they heard Fairy Godmother clear her throat behind them. "Mal, could I have a private word with you please?" The Headmistress asked the teen. She didn't want to force Mal but she also knew that she needed to talk to her.

Nodding to Fairy Godmother Mal said "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." ToMalice, Evie, Carlos and Jay, all of whom were reluctant to leave her but eventually left the room. Mal just hoped after that conversation with her mother she wasn't going to get sent back to the Isle.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	26. Talking To Fairy Godmother

Mal walked closer to Fairy Godmother before taking a seat opposite the Headmistress. The purplette began nervously fiddling with Ben's ring as she waited for Fairy Godmother to speak, if the teen looked up she would have seen the warm, reassuring smile on the elder fairys face. "Calm down Mal." She told the teen, her smile growing slightly as the purplette finally lifted her head to meet the other fairys gaze. "I just wanted to talk to you." She informed the teen.

"About what?" Mal asked, unsure of where this would be going.

Smiling Fairy Godmother responded with, "There are two things really. The first is Princess Aurora has requested to meet you, Malice, Maverick and Malia before Family Day tomorrow." She told the teen and Mal immediately grew worried. If Leah was going to be there things wouldn't go down very well at all. Fairy Godmother notices the worry on her face immediately and frowned slightly, not knowing what would cause such a reaction. "Princess Aurora also told me to tell you that it would just be her tomorrow."

This immediately put Mal's mind at rest a little bit. She could deal with Aurora, from the brief conversation they had last time she was at Castle Beauty Mal could quickly grow to like her. But that was when Mal realized how Fairy Godmother had started off that particular explanation. "What was the other thing?" Mal asked. Now she felt a little more relaxed she was able to reassure herself that she wouldn't be getting sent back to the Isle, but that feeling didn't last long.

"This." The Headmistress stated, holding her hand out. A confused Mal looked at the older fairys hand but her confusion soon turned into shock as Fairy Godmother's wand appeared. Mal was more sure now then she had been before she was getting sent back to the Isle. What shocked the purpeltte was that Fairy Godmother then placed it on the table in front of her. Mal wouldn't even have to fully reach her arm out to grab it. "I know you, Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to steal it the night you came here." She stated. "Didn't you?" She asked.

Mal nodded but her eyes never left the wand that sat on the table in front of her. She couldn't understand why Fairy Godmother had done it if she knew her and her friends had tried to steal it. "Yes." Mal admitted. She really didn't want to lie to the Headmistress, she was one of the few people who didn't treat them like outcasts here. The teen lifted her gaze to Fairy Godmother's and found understanding and concern on her face. "But I don't understand. If you knew we tried to steal it why didn't you have us sent back to the Isle?" The teen asked.

Fairy Godmother smiled at the teen and moved to sit next to the purplette, leaving the wand on the table. "Because I saw how you all started to fit into Auradon in your own ways. I saw Jay and Carlos fitting in with Tourney, Evie flourishes in the classroom especially in her Home Ec class and you Mal. I saw how you changed when you started dating Ben." She said and Mal couldn't help but smile at the mention of her pseudo siblings, at least she wasn't the only one who had noticed it. "You all started fitting in and accepting who you truly want to be. I wasn't going to send you back to the Isle for something that was probably your mother's plan." She told Mal.

At the mention of her mother, Mal was shocked. She had no idea how Fairy Godmother knew it had been her mother's plan and not hers, but it made her feel happy that she knew it wasn't her plan. The Headmistress chuckled lightly at the look of shock on the teens face. "Honestly Mal, did you think I wouldn't work out Maleficent sent you here with a revenge plan? It's just her style. She gets what she wants and someone else takes the blame." Now on that Mal had to agree. It was very much her mother's style.

"I don't want to help her but I'm worried." Mal admitted to the older fairy.

"Worried about what, child?" Fairy Godmother asked the teen. Although she was fairly sure it was that she was worried about Maleficent's reaction the older fairy wanted to be sure. She didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion. But as Fairy Godmother asked she saw Mal tense slighlty and she knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

Shaking her head Mal responded, "Nothing. Was that everything, Fairy Godmother?" She asked and the older fairy nodded. With that comfirmation Mal left without so much as a glance at the wand, making Fairy Godmother smile. It was that action alone that secured the feeling she had been right to give them another chance and not report them for attempting to steal her wand.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I asked before but how would you guys feel about a sequel to this? Yes or no? Review or PM me your thoughts on this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	27. Family Day

**Some parts of this will be similar to the movie but most will be completely my own x**

Mal, Malice, Mav and Malia ended up being late to Family Day along with Evie, Evan, Jay and Carlos. As they made their way down to the courtyard they all seemed to go their seperate ways. Evie went to go and see Doug and Snow White, Jay went to go talk to some Tourney buddies and Carlos and Pepper went over to Anita and Roger while Mal led her siblings over to Aurora. Stopping a few steps away from Aurora Mal curtsied, best she could since she was holding Malia, causing Malice to bow and Mav to copy his big brothers actions. "Princess Aurora." Mal greeted the royal, who simply smiled at the group.

"There's no need for any of that today." Aurora told the teens as they stood back up. "You must be Malice, it's nice to meet you." The blonde princess said, shaking the teens hand. Malice nodded a 'hello' back but Aurora turned her attention to Mav. "Hi there. Who are you?" She asked.

A shy smile spread across his face as he looked up at the blonde. "Mav." He told her.

Aurora couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being. "Hi Mav, I'm Aurora. How old are you?" She asked. Mav didn't respond verbally, he simply held up seven fingers. "Wow! Seven!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're so grown up." She told him. As his smile grew a little Aurora stood and turned to face the two teens. "And that makes this Malia." She said gesturing to the sleeping toddler in Mal's arms.

Smiling, Mal nodded to the Aurora. After that the conversation turned to more neutral topics, such as hobbies, likes, dislikes and such but before long Mal grew restless and simply wanted to see Ben. Almost as if he could hear her thoughts she heard a loud "Mal!" being shouted across the courtyard. Turning she found a smiling Ben walking her way and her face simply lit up with happiness. "Mal." He repeated when he was closer and reached for her hand. "Can I borrow you for a while? I wanna introduce you to my parents."

Before Mal could answer Aurora responded with "Of corse. Borrow away." Mal carefully handed Malia to Malice before allowing her boyfriend to lead her towards the King and Queen of Auradon. She immediately curtsied as they stopped opposite the royals. "Mom, Dad, this is Mal. From the Isle. My girlfriend." He introduced her and Mal smiled nervously at the looks they were giving her.

"Hi." Mal greeted them, smiling shyly. Belle smiled back reassuringly, as did Bree, but Adam looked skeptical. The conversation was pleasant enough and soon the royal family and the VK's were talking and enjoying a game of croquet. Mal couldn't help but smile. Everything was going great, until a familiar but completely unwelcome voice was heard by Mal.

"I don't believe this!" Queen Leah exclaimed, looking around at the royals and VK's who were having a nice time. But the Queen was loud enough to draw people's attention to her. "How can you all stand their and talk to them like nothing is wrong!?" The older woman questioned as Audrey and Chad moved to stand next to her. Mal felt Ben step beside her but neither said a word, Ben still wasn't happy about the way Leah had treated Mal.

Mal noticed Malice was attempting to keep Mav and Malia calm, they hated shouting, but Bree moved to stand the other side of the purplette and her pseudo siblings were only a few steps behind her. "Mother, stop this. I don't know what your problem is with Mal but it ends today." Aurora stated, shocking both her mother and daughter as well as Mal herself.

"My problem with her!? My problem with her is that because of her mother I couldn't raise you." She told her daughter before turning to face Mal, as Fairy Godmother stepped behind Leah in an attempt to comfort her. "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mothers curse. Her first words, her first steps, I missed it all." The older woman stated before tears started to gether in her eyes.

Mal immediately felt sorry for the older woman and despite everything she had put Mal through the purplette kind of understood it. "I'm so sor..." She began saying as she took a step forward, but Chad quickly moved in front of her.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben warned as he took Mals hand in his own.

"Are you serious right now, Ben!?" Audrey shouted at the soon to be King. "How can you stand up for them after all the trouble their parents caused our families!? How could you even allow them off that retched Isle!?" She shouted. Mal was a little surprised the brunette was speaking to Ben that way but after what she had done to Bree a few weeks before she really shouldn't have been. The bruise was still slightly visible on Bree's cheek.

"They are not their parents." Bree snapped at the brunette. She's had enough of Audrey's attitude as of late and the way she had been treating the VK's was simply out of order.

It was then that Chad finally seemed to find his voice. "They were raised by their parents!" The blonde prince snapped at the royal twins before glaring at Mal. "What do you think villains teach their kids, love? Kindness? No way, okay." He began ranting. It was then he turned all his attention towards Mal. "You stole another girls boyfriend and heaven knows what trouble they will cause." He stated, his eyes flicking to Malice, Malia and Mav for the last half of his sentence. Ben took a step towards the blonde prince but Chad soon turned his attention to Jay. "You enjoy hurting people, and you..." He said before turning to Evie. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." He stated before he and Audrey started chuckling.

The purplette turned to find Aurora stood next to Malice, trying to soothe her clearly upset younger siblings, Snow White was stood next to an upset Evie, Aziz was near Jay and Carlos was stood further back with Pepper, Anita and Roger. But Mal had had enough. Chad could insult her all he wanted (even if what he said was wrong) but she wasn't going to stand there and let him insult her family. "Oh please, like you're any better!" Mal snapped, stepping past Ben to face Chad and Audrey. "Sure we were raised by villains but some of you are worse then us!" She said.

"How are some of us worse then you demon spawns!?" Audrey shouted at the half fairy.

Mal couldn't help but let her eyes glow slightly at the brunette for what she called them. "At least we don't go around slapping the Princess of Auradon because she told you to leave her brother alone after he dumped you." A round of gasps were heard by all those present. "Oh and by the way if I find out you've raised a hand to her again, you'll have to to deal with." Mal threatened the brunette, her eyes glowing brightly at the princess in fron of her.

Audrey visibly paled at Mal's words. "Liar!" Chad shouted and Mal's stare rounded on him immediately.

"Really, Chad? Am I?" Mal asked and she couldn't help but grin evilly as she noticed the smile drop off of his face. "Okay well how about we talk about you then?"

Chad tried his best to look unaffected by Mal's questions but the purplette could see the nerves and trepidation in his eyes. She was trying to be good for Ben but the sight made her feel very happy. It seemed she would always be a little wicked, but if thats what it took to keep her family safe from jerks like Chad and Audrey then she could live with that. "I have nothing to hide." the blonde prince stated.

Chuckling Mal raised an eyebrow but Chad remained silent. "Okay if that's how you want to play it, why don't we tell people the reason you are passing all you classes." She stated before looking around. Eventually her eyes landed on a couple she assumed to be Chad's parents. "Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella?" Mal questioned, wanting to make sure she was speaking to the right couple. Her smile grew as she saw them nod. "The reason your son is passing all his classes with flying colors is because he charms the girls into doing it for him. He promises them dates and getting to spend time with him in exchange for them going his homework. Most recently he has been talking Evie into doing it for him." She told them and she didn't miss the furious and disappointed looks that passed across their faced.

Only then did Mal finally turn back and face Queen Leah. "I'm sorry for what my mother did, it was inexcusable and completely uncalled for but surely you realize how much it must have hurt her?" Mal questioned and for the first time she noticed the proud but caring look on the faces of the prople around her, including Ben, Bree, Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother. "You invited everyone but her. I've been there and it's not a nice feeling." She told the Queen.

"M." Evie said and Mal quickly turned to face the blunette. All the VK's knew Mal was referring to Evie 6th birthday party and it was something that still upset Evie, knowing she had hurt Mal like that.

Sighing Mal smiled at her pseudo sister. "Relax E, I know it wasn't your fault and I've forgiven you for that." She told her before turning back to Queen Leah. "I'm not excusing what she did, my mother was completely evil in what she did, but you have to see things from her side as well. Sure she probably wouldn't have accepted the invitation but she also wouldn't have cursed Aurora. She would have been content to rule the moors and forbidden forest while playing mostly harmless pranks on the three good fairies." The purplette explained. She let out a deep breath as she felt Ben take her hand in his once more. "I just hope one day you will be able to see me as me and not as my mother." The teen said before turning to Ben. "I'm sorry but I really need to be alone right now."

Ben nodded completely understanding where she was coming from and with a kiss to her hand, above his signet ring (something his parents spotted immediately) he let her go. As Mal walked towards the school the VK's joined her and applause sounded from the Auradon citizens who had listened to Mal's speech. Mal heard Aurora, Snow White, Roger, Anita and Aziz talking to Leah and Ben and Bree talking to their parents about her and the other VK's as she left btu she didn't care. She just wanted to get back to her dorm room and relax, the day had been stressful enough and she had to see/handle everyone again the next day at Ben's coronation. She just hoped things went smoothly, she would hate to spoil such an important day for Ben.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. There's only two chapters left after this one :(. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	28. Ben's Coronation

The morning passed by in a blur for Mal. She had spent hours being done up by Evie. Bree had even given her a beautiful silver hair piece to wear, Ben had bought her it but not had time to give it to her since she had hidden in her room all of last night. As the purplette stood at the front of the Cathederal next to Bree, she watched Ben being blessed by Fairy Godmother and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of him. Then the worst possible thing happened. Fairy Godmother's wand was taken out of her hand.

Mal couldn't help but gasp as she felt Bree grasp her hand. There in the middle of the Cathederal was Jane holding the wand. But what worried Mal more was that the wand was backfiring, it had already sent a stream of magic out of the window. "Child, what are you doing!?" Fairy Godmother shouted to her daughter, but Mal noticed she hadn't stepped out from behind King Adam's outstretched arms. As her eyes moved back to Jane she noticed Ben run over to her and Bree before stepping in front of them both to shield them, much like his father was doing with Belle and Fairy Godmother.

"If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself!" Jane shouted back and Mal immediately felt guilty. It was her fault Jane felt that way, even with her long hair. "Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!" Jane shouted.

"Take cover!" King Adam roared but Mal's eyes stayed on the other half fairy who was battling with the wand.

The purplette watched worried as the magic surrounding the wand grew. Mal couldn't watch Jane get hurt because she had tried to get the wand for her mother. She quickly ran forward and wrestled the wand out of a stunned and scared Jane's hands. The smalled half fairy ran towards Lonnie, Mal gripped the wand in both hands as Ben stepped in front of her. "Mal, give me the wand." Ben said calmly and everyone watched with baited breath. It should have been easy. Mal didn't want to take the wand, she wanted to be happy in Auradon with Ben, but as she tried to hand it over she found she couldn't. Her hands just wouldn't move.

She heard Malice, Evie, Jay and Carlos come up behind her. "Mal, what are you doing?" Evie asked her pseudo sister, thankful that Evan was with Snow White. Turning to face the four other VK's Mal was confused. It was like she had no control over her own body or actions.

"Come on, Mal. We chose good remember." Jay and Malice said, earning gasps from all those present in the Cathederal. At this Mal's eyes glowed bright green. That was when the VK's knew something wasn't right. Using their twin connection Malice was able to quickly understand what was up with his sister and he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips. "Mother." He stated shocking Evie, Jay and Carlos. "She's controlling Mal's mind." He explained.

That was when a swirl of green smoke appeared behind the purplette, between her and Ben. The brunette royal was forced to take a few steps back and as Adam walked over to Bree, Belle walked towards Ben. Fairy Godmother stood rooted to the spot as the smoke cleared and Maleficent became visible. "I'm back!" She exclaimed gleefully and Mal finally turned to face her mother, an evil smirk spreading across her face. "There's my evil little girl, give me the wand." She said to Mal and reluctantly she raised the hand holding the wand.

"Mal, no!" Various people shouted to the purplette and Evie quickly walked towards her and gripped her arm. "Mal, don't do this." Evie begged her pseudo sister. "Think of everything you'll lose."

Mal knew what Evie was talking about, she would not only lose her family but Ben as well. As the purplette thought about this she tried to fight her mother but found that she simply couldn't, her hand simply reached more towards her mother. That was until Mal heard a familiar and comforting voice. "Mal." Ben called out to her and her eyes immediately left her mother and locked onto Ben's. "Please don't do this. You have to fight it." He told her and Mal felt her eyes stop glowing slightly as well as her arm drop a little lower then it had been. The VK's watched shocked as Ben somehow managed to get through Maleficent's control and get Mal to listen. "I know you, I know you're good." He said as he took a step towards her.

Maleficent saw that the teen was getting through to her daughter as Mal lowered her hand and the wand. This did nothing but infuriate the Mistress of all Evil. With a wave of her staff she sent Ben flying backwards, his head almost hitting the wall he landed near. "Ben!" Mal exclaimed before running towards him. The sight of Ben in trouble and possibly being injured breaking Mal free of Maleficent's spell completely.

In seconds she was knelt next to Ben, who was a bit dazed but otherwise okay. Looking over her shoulderMal found the VK's had followed her as well as Bree, Adam and Belle, while Maleficent stayed where she was and cackled. The sound only infuriated the purplette as she looked at her brother. _I'm with you all the way, Mal._ Malice sent to his sister through their twin bond. Mal couldn't help but smile at that as she led the way back to Maleficent.

Both twins kept their twin link open so their mother would unknowingly be facing both of them, even thoguh it would only seem like she was facing Mal. The crowd of royals stood in shock and awe as Mal and Malice stopped in front of their mother and Mal engaged her in a battle of wills. This was about the only thing magical they had been able to do on the Isle and Mal had never beaten her mother before, but this time she had to. As the mother and daughter duo locked eyes they each thought of the most horrific thing they could to force the other to submit.

Maleficent showed Mal images of her hurting Malice, Maverick, Malia, Ben and everyone else she had grown to care for, knowing that love was her daughters 'weakness'. Whereas Mal knew exactly what would get her mother. Mal showed her a world where she was forgotten, no one feared her name or even knew her name and people were happy. Malice sent some of his own power through their bond when he felt Mal was weakening, helping her to stay strong and giving her a better chance of winning. A cloud of green smoke enveloped the Mistress of all Evil and when it cleared a small lizard remained, and applause and cheers broke out from the crouds.

Mal and Malice were immediately enveloped in various pairs of arms and were congratulated many times. Fairy Godmother explained what had happened and Mal handed her the wand back before asking her to not be too hard on Jane, it was her fault Jane felt the way she did. The Headmistress agreed and after a guard removed Maleficent the rest of the coronation continued without a hitch, much to the relief of everyone present.

 **Author's Note: I apologise if this chapter seemed a little rushed but I couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it to and this was the best version of the chapter I wrote. Only one more chapter left guys, please review and let me know what you think x**


	29. The After Party

**Last Chapter Guys! Thank you all so much for the support you have shown me with this story! It's beyond what I thought I would get :).**

 **There will be a sequel called 'Unexpected Twists' that will be up in the next day or so x**

After Ben's coronation everyone had gone back to Auradon Prep for a party to celebrate. The party was well underway now and Mal had spent most of the time dancing with her siblings and boyfriend. She had slipped away from them to get herself a drink however, but as she refilled her cup she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Queen Leah.

"Mal." The older Queen greeted the purplette and for the first time ever she actually sounded sincere. "May I have a word with you?" She asked the teen and Mal raised her eyebrow slightly. She wasn't sure what had brought on this change but she was willing to give the woman a chance.

A small smile crossed her face as she responded, "Of corse, Queen Leah. What can I do for you?" Mal asked, neither one noticing Bree was now just behind Mal listening to what was being said.

"Please, just call me Leah." She told Mal and the teen was shocked to say the least. "I wanted to apologise for everything I have put you through since you arrived here." Leah told the teen. "I was just so fixated on the fact that you were Maleficent's daughter I didn't stop to consider that maybe you weren't like her. I just assumed you would be exactly the same and I treated you harshly because of it. I treated you like a slave when you first came here and I am truly sorry for that. I let my past blind me to the fact that you are not your mother, you are far better, kinder and more loving then she ever was."

Both Mal and Bree were shocked by what the Queen had just said. Neither had been expecting that at all. Bree had been expecting a shouting match between the two and Mal had been expecting accusations and things, neither thought that Leah would apologise but as Mal was about to speak Leah cut her off. "I was stuck in the mentality of once a villain, always a villain. But I failed to realize you aren't a villain. You're just an innocent teenager who has been punished because of her mother's crimes. It took hearing what you said yesterday for me to realize how wrong I had been. You were right with what you said, about Maleficent, and I guess it was something I needed ot hear. I am very sorry for everything I've done and said to you Mal, I hope one day you can forgive me." Leah said with a sad smile, before she turned to walk away.

Mal was stunned but she couldn't let the older woman leave like that. "I do forgive you." The purple haired teen stated. She watched as Queen Leah turned around to face her with a shocked look on her face, clearly she had not expected the purplette to forgive her so easily. Bree watched the scene with a smile as Mal took a few steps closer to Queen Leah. "I understand why you reacted the way you did. Sure it hurt a little but I understood it. I just hope that now we can put this behind us and get to know each other properly, without anything from the past getting in the way." Mal said. Call her crazy but she really did want to get to know Leah, even after everything that the Queen had put her through.

"I would like that." Queen Leah agreed with the teen, smiling at Mal as she closed the gap between them. Before the teen could object Leah pulled Mal into an embrace that the teen returned once she had gotten over the shock.

As Leah moved back and broke their embrace the pair smiled at each other, before Leah headed off to Aurora. "Well, that was unexpected." Bree said and Mal quickly turned around to face the brunette princess.

The pair shared a chuckle but before Mal could respond she noticed Malice walking over to them. "Hey Mal, Bree." He greeted them but Mal noticed his eyes remained on Bree, as Bree's stayed locked on his face. The sight caused her to smile. "I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Malice asked the brunette.

Smiling the purplette watched as her twin brother led her boyfriends sister onto the dancefloor. It was then she glanced around. Ben was talking to his parents, Evie was dancing with Doug, Malice was now dancing with Bree and strangely Jay was dancing with Lonnie. Mav and Malia were sat near Fairy Godmother and Carlos. But Mal couldn't see Jane anywhere. Slowly Mal slipped into Auradon Prep and her sensitive fairy hearing was immediately met with the sound of someone vomiting.

Following the sound Mal soon found herself in the nearest girls bathroom. "Jane?" Mal called out gently and she was greeted by a grunt in response. "Jane, are you okay?" She asked as she pushed open the only closed bathroom stall. Sure enough there was Jane, hunched over the toilet. But at least she was no longer vomiting.

Mal watched as the smaller half fairy flushed the toilet and stood from the floor, immediately going dizzy. The purplette rushed forward so Jane didn't fall and slowly they walked out of the stall and to the sink so Jane could rinse out her mouth. "Feel better?" Mal asked after the brunette seemed to get a little color back into her skin.

Nodding Jane finally turned to face the purplette. "Yeah, I've been like this for a week. I think I have the flu." The daughter of Fairy Godmother responded but Mal immediately thought of something else.

"Jane." Mal said, gaining the other half fairys attention immediately. "Is it possible you're pregnant?"

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, this is the end of this story... Please don't hate me too much for the ending :). The sequel will be up very shortly and is called Unexpected Twists. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
